The Nightmare Crown
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post-film & post-the 3DS game Battle in the Bay. Plot is in the first chapter. I do not, and never will, own Big Hero 6, or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.
1. The Return of Professor Callaghan

**Big Hero 6: The Nightmare Crown**

Post-film & post-the 3DS game Battle in the Bay. A month after the events of the film, and a few days after the battlebot invasion, the last thing Hiro Hamada and his friends expected was Professor Callaghan to break out of prison. Soon, what starts as trying to find him soon turns into an epic adventure that will have them digging deep into the past which will soon reveal the truth behind Professor Callaghan, the Hamada family, and very soon, the fate of San Fransokyo itself.

 **[I do not, and never will, own Big Hero 6, or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Return of Professor Callaghan**

The town of San Fransokyo.

What it was is pretty simple: the city of San Francisco, a city of culture, combined with the energy of Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. It was a fascinating mash-up of culture, history, and modern technology.

The city was under the protection of a group of 6 armoured heroes, called Big Hero 6.

Who was Big Hero 6, you ask? Well, no one in San Fransokyo knows their identities. But I'll tell you who they are.

There was…

 **Wasabi,** A germophobe teen with a distinct hatred of dirt, and [perfectly clean] plasma cutter blades to slice through evil.

 **GoGo Tomago** , a girl who was as tough as Spinelli from _Recess,_ but also fast as she was clever and fearless, complete with her levitating wheel discs.

 **Honey Lemon,** a chemistry enthusiast girl, who uses a purse full of chemical capsules as her weapon.

 **Fred,** a teen with a huge mansion, and a huge love of comic books, superheroes, monsters, etc. [Also has a familiar _Marvel_ comic book writer as his dad!] His suit: a blue  & orange Kaiju monster suit, complete with a flamethrower and super jump capability.

 **Baymax,** a healthcare companion robot, also able to wear special armour that allowed him the power of flight and delivering justice to criminals.

And last, but not least, **Hiro Hamada,** a robotics genius teen with smarts in his body, and his purple armour.

Night & day, these 6 heroes defended San Fransokyo from crime, wherever it was found in the historical and vibrant neon jungle.

But, how did Big Hero 6 first form, how you ask?

Well, to answer _that_ question, we have to go back, back, to…. approximately 2 months ago…

* * *

 **[WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN THE FILM]**

Hiro Hamada, raised by his aunt Cass and his older brother Tadashi, after the death of his parents, mostly spent his time participating in illegal robot fights. To redirect him, Tadashi took him to the robotics center at his university, the San Fransokyo institute of Technology, where Hiro met Honey, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo and Baymax, Tadashi's invention: a healthcare robot.

Seeing that inspired Hiro to create an invention of his own: microbots, tiny robots that could form any shape imaginable, controlled via a transmitter. Then, at a demonstration at the university's showcase, everyone was impressed, including Professor Callaghan, the head professor of the robotics program, and Alistair Krei, the president of Krei Tech. Krei offered to buy the microbots from Hiro, but after warnings from Callaghan, Hiro declined.

But suddenly that night, everything changed. A fire started in the university, and Tadashi got word that Callaghan was still in the building, so he ran in to save him, but a moment later, the building exploded, killing Tadashi.

Hiro was so upset about his brother's death, he stayed far away from society, until one day, he inadvertently activated Baymax, who followed one of the remaining microbots to an old warehouse, where they discovered more being created. Suddenly a man wearing a kabuki mask attacked them, but they escaped. Hiro decided to program fighting techniques into Baymax and fit him up with armour and they followed the masked man to the docks, only to be ambushed by his friends – and the masked figure. They managed to escape to Fred's manor, and there, Hiro got the idea to make himself, Baymax, and his friends superhero suits, so they could find the masked man, believing him to be Krei.

Baymax tracked him to Akuma Island, an abandoned Krei Tech lab that was once researching teleportation wormhole technology, until a test pilot was lost in an accident. They found the masked man, but despite a few slip-ups, Hiro got the mask off of him, and the team got a big shock when they saw who the masked person was – it was Professor Callaghan!

He escaped the explosion using Hiro's microbot transmitter to shield himself from the explosion, and left Tadashi to die in the fire. Hiro felt so angry that his brother had died for nothing, he ordered Baymax to destroy Callaghan. Baymax stated he wasn't programmed to harm people, but Hiro didn't care. He angrily removed the healthcare chip, and threw it away, leaving only the fighter chip. As a result, Baymax became a mindless killer, and only Honey getting the healthcare chip back in stopped his murderous rampage, but Callaghan escaped.

Feeling mad at his friends for interfering, Hiro abandoned them, flying out with Baymax. Upon trying to remove the healthcare chip again, Hiro saw clips of Tadashi with various test results of creating Baymax. Upon realizing that killing Callaghan is not what Tadashi would have wanted, he makes up with Baymax & his friends, and they planned to stop Callaghan properly.

They discovered from a jump drive that Callaghan wanted vengeance on Krei because his daughter Abigail, the identity of the test pilot, was lost in the portal. Callaghan attacked Krei at an event at the Krei Tech building, and planned to use the same portal to destroy Krei and the building as well. Hiro and his friends raced to the rescue, and by using their skills and working together, they managed to destroy the microbots, and the transmitter, defeat Callaghan and saved Krei.

Baymax detected Abigail in the unstable portal, in hypersleep, and he and Hiro flew in to save her. In the portal, they found the pod with her in it, but before they could get it out, a big piece of debris hit Baymax, damaging his armor, but he used his rocket fist to propel Hiro & Abigail to safety, forcing Hiro to leave Baymax behind. Once back in San Fransokyo, Abigail was put into an ambulance and taken to hospital to recover; her father, on the other hand, was arrested.

Sometime after that, Hiro enrolled in the university, and he discovered the healthcare chip in the rocket fist. With a bit of work, he rebuilt Baymax, and he, Hiro, and their friends continued being superheroes, fulfilling Tadashi's dreams of helping others in need.

 **[SPOILERS END HERE]**

* * *

But almost a month or so after that, Yama, a bot fighter Hiro defeated in the bot fighter tournament, sent an army of battlebots to invade San Fransokyo, but the team defeated him and soon things were finally normal again… for now.

And where was Big Hero 6 now?

* * *

Chilling out by the pool at Fred's manor, relaxing after a long hard week of fighting crime.

"Whew." GoGo said, "That was the most exhausting week of crime fighting ever. Am I glad to be relaxing… for once. But it's gotten rather… quiet around here."

"I'm very good at this relaxing. It's a hobby of mine." Fred stated proudly.

"I dunno, Fred." Wasabi sighed. "GoGo is right. It's been rather quiet lately."

"Wasabi's right. The crime rate has dropped since that battlebot invasion a few days ago." Honey Lemon said.

"Don't worry. I've been using the time to work on an upgrade to your suit." Hiro said to her. "Hover boots, so you can get a bit of a boost after jumping. I think they could be helpful in any future battles."

"Yes, yes they will." Honey said.

At that moment, Heathcliff, Fred's butler, arrived with a newspaper.

"I do believe you & your friends should see this, Master Fred." He said, before handing Fred the newspaper, then he left.

Fred looked through the paper, and then, he suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Fred said excitedly. "What?" Hiro asked. "It says here that a TV series based on the film _The Incredibles_ is coming soon!" Fred said, excited.

"Really?" GoGo said, a bit mad at the news.

"Oh, and Professor Callaghan just escaped from prison."

"What?!" everyone said at once.

Fred showed Hiro the paper, which was on the page about Callaghan's escape. Hiro looked at the page headline, and his eyes widened. "Guys, look at this." He said, and read out the headline and article on the page.

'''' **VILLAIN PROFESSOR ESCAPES PRISON'''**

' _Mr Robert Callaghan, the former head professor of the robotics department at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, also the one responsible for the attempted destruction of Krei Tech last month, has recently escaped San Fransokyo Prison 2 days ago._

' _ **How**_ _Professor Callaghan escaped the prison is currently unknown. The prison guards have stated that no damage was done to the prison, so no destructive methods have been used for the means of his escape.'_

' _But assuming Professor Callaghan_ _ **has**_ _escaped prison, he could be up to something. If you see any sign of him, let the San Fransokyo police department know right away.'_

The team stared at the newspaper in varying amounts of shock, dismay, and general worry. No one said a word for a while.

"This doesn't make any sense." Honey said, breaking the silence at last. "Professor Callaghan has only been in prison for a month." "And a few days since the battlebot invasion." Fred added. "Yeah. **And** he was sentenced to 30 years, as we've heard." Wasabi joined in.

"Why _has_ Callaghan broken out of prison? Is it because he wants revenge on us for putting him in prison?" GoGo asked.

"Oh my gosh, guys, I can't believe it!"

"What, Fred?" GoGo asked quickly.

"I never noticed how nice I look in these shorts." Fred said, contemplating his swim shorts. GoGo facepalmed.

"But aside from that, this is…" Fred paused impressively. "…a revenge story!"

" _Now_ he gets it." GoGo said sarcastically.

Hiro stared at Baymax in his charging station. "Hang on." Hiro said. With that, he pinched his arm hard. "Ow." He said.

At that moment, Baymax rose up. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" He checked Hiro's injury. "Small but simple cooldown is needed." It was then he saw Hiro's face. "Something tells me you are not satisfied with my care." He said.

Hiro showed him the paper about Callaghan's escape. "Your heart rate is rising. You must be worried." "I know." Hiro said. "Perhaps finding Callaghan will improve your emotional state." Baymax said.

Hiro nodded. _'Whatever Professor Callaghan is up to,'_ he thought, _'we have to see to it that he's stopped. Tadashi wanted us to help others, so now, that's what we've gotta do.'_

He turned to his friends. "As soon as we get dressed, we're heading out." Hiro said.

After they got dressed, Hiro's face showed a grin of determination. "Guys, Let's suit up."

With that, Big Hero 6 suited up, and set out to find Professor Callaghan.

Little did they realize that they were in for something much bigger than they imagined…

* * *

 **Off goes Big Hero 6, to find Professor Callaghan.**

 **But little do they realize what adventures will await them.**

 **This fic is in honor of the anniversary of _Big Hero 6_ being released in cinemas in the UK last year.**

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	2. The Chase

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 2: The Chase**

* * *

The team soon landed on a nearby rooftop.

"I can't see Callaghan anywhere." Wasabi said.

"Baymax, scan the area." Hiro said. Baymax did. Soon afterwards, Baymax said, "Callaghan is found to be on the southern part of the city." He said.

Hiro turned to his friends. "Guys, we'd better split up. Be ready for anything." "Right." GoGo said. "Remember to keep in touch." Then she, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey all set off to find Callaghan. Hiro got onto Baymax, and flew off to get a better search from the air.

* * *

They hadn't got far when… "Callaghan is detected down there." He said, pointing down at a nearby street.

Hiro & Baymax flew down to where Baymax said Callaghan was. They saw Callaghan standing on a nearby rooftop. "Callaghan." Hiro said, getting Callaghan's attention. He turned to face Hiro and his mask lifted up, so Hiro could see his face, glaring at him in anger.

"Long time no see, Hiro." The ex-professor said coldly.

Hiro & Baymax stared at Callaghan. Callaghan lowered his mask, and raced off, leaping off the roof, and using the microbots to zoom away from them. Hiro & Baymax followed in close pursuit. "Guys, I found Callaghan. Try & intercept him if you can." Hiro said.

Honey was the nearest. "Let's give these hover boots a workout." She said. The hover boots gave her a bit of a hover advantage. It wasn't for long, but as long as it was enough to help her. She followed Callaghan, but he used his microbots to try and block her, but she leapt the attacks and got by him.

At that moment, Wasabi leapt in, plasma cutter blades outstretched. Callaghan glared at him, and put up thick microbot walls to block him. Wasabi cut through the walls, angering Callaghan.

"GoGo! Heads up!" Wasabi called as GoGo zoomed by, skating like a roller derby player, cutting through the microbots with her wheel discs.

Callaghan quickly thought up another plan – he created a half-pipe stunt ramp out of microbots, but GoGo skated through the pipe, even performing a few stunts.

Fred suddenly leapt in, whooping and cheering like he was having fun. Callaghan created pipes outta the microbots. 'That will slow him down.' He thought. But it didn't. Fred leapt through the pipes with his super jump ability. "Woohoo!" He cheered. "I'm the best jumping plumber in the world!"

* * *

Soon, the whole team met up at the docks. "Oh, where is he?" GoGo said. "I can't see him."

At that moment, Callaghan shot up from behind a shipping crate. "Surprise!" he called.

With that, he started attacking the team. "Come on guys." Hiro said to his friends. "Do the same thing we did last time: get the mask."

Wasabi leapt toward Callaghan, but Callaghan blocked him, making him fall to the floor. GoGo & Honey both fired their weapons on him, but Callaghan deflected them. Fred leapt up, but Callaghan punched him, knocking him backwards and down onto the ground. But he sprung right up and recovered.

Hiro, riding Baymax, thought of something. "I've got it." He said. Baymax flew round Callaghan, trying to distract him. He threw microbots down in all ways, trying to hit the flying robot.

"Grrr! Why won't you hold still?!" Callaghan shouted.

But just then, Fred stumbled over some microbots he'd sent out, and collided with Honey, making her send a chemball she was holding flying into Callaghan's face, knocking the kabuki mask off his head, making him lose control over the microbots. The microbots dropped down, and he almost fell down towards the water, but Baymax grabbed him and put him down gently on the ground.

"I've got him!" Fred called out, grabbing someone's leg. When he looked up, he saw the person whose leg he grabbed belonged to. And that person was _not_ happy.

GoGo glared hard at him. "Fred, you've got one second to get your hands off me." Fred quickly lifted his hands off, throwing them in an 'I surrender' gesture. The team picked themselves up.

Hiro got off Baymax, and then turned to Callaghan. Fred & Wasabi pinned Callaghan against the shipping crate, holding his arms tightly, so he could not escape.

"All right, Callaghan," GoGo said angrily, "Why have you got out of prison? Was it because you wanted revenge on us for putting you in prison?!"

Callaghan was silent.

"Answer me!" GoGo said sternly.

"Never!" Callaghan shouted. "I'll never tell you anything!"

"All right." GoGo said angrily. "I've had enough of this. Tell us what you're doing out here and we'll shove you back in prison!"

"Uh, don't you mean 'or'?" Fred asked.

GoGo sighed angrily. "Tell us what you're doing out here OR we'll shove you back in prison!"

"First, could you tell your friends to let go of me? They're cutting off the blood circulation to my arms." Callaghan said angrily. Hiro signalled Fred & Wasabi to let go, then he looked at his former idol. "Alright, Callaghan. Tell us. Why did you break out of prison?"

Callaghan stood. "The truth is, Hiro…" he said, "I… need… your help." "Is that all?" Wasabi asked. Callaghan nodded. "And I need the help of your friends as well, Hiro."

"Why should we help you?" GoGo said angrily. "You killed Tadashi! We should just shove you back in prison right now!" Callaghan cringed at that threat.

Hiro stared at GoGo uneasily. "Let me, GoGo…" he said. He stepped up to his former idol. "What do you need our help with, Callaghan?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to find the research on an important project that has been lost." Callaghan said. "The research was about a special artefact."

Hiro and his friends listened. "So that's why I found you. I need you & your friends to help me find said research and said artefact." Callaghan stated.

' _I just hope I can trust him.'_ Hiro thought.

"So are you and your friends going to help me, Hiro?" Callaghan asked. He held his hand out. Hiro stared at it. He was reluctant. What if Callaghan was lying? He turned to Baymax.

"Callaghan is telling the truth, Hiro." Baymax said.

He turned to his friends, and then sighed. "All right." He said. "We'll help you." He shook Callaghan's hand.

"Thanks." Callaghan said, smiling.

Hiro pulled his hand away, and glared at him. "But don't think for one second this means we can trust you."

He picked up the kabuki mask that was nearby, and handed it to Callaghan. Callaghan put the mask on. Hiro and the team got onto Baymax, and set off, with Callaghan following behind, using the microbots to travel. The team knew Hiro looked rather stern with Callaghan, and for good reason.

* * *

It was sundown when the team arrived at Fred's manor.

"Fred, is it ok if we have Callaghan over here?" GoGo asked. "Yeah!" Fred said proudly. "Heath told me it's okay. Mom & Dad are at an important conference in New Yorkohama, and they won't be back till the end of next Thursday."

Callaghan lifted up his mask, and stared at the manor. "Whoa." He said, staring at the manor. "That is big."

The team went in, still in their gear. Heathcliff stared at Callaghan. "It's ok, he's with us." Hiro said, dragging the former professor in.

Callaghan stared round the manor.

"We just need to get changed." Hiro said to the professor. When they left, Callaghan found himself alone.

At that moment, a device rung in his pocket. He picked it up. A stranger's voice spoke through the device. _"How's it going?"_ the stranger said. "It's fine, Langstrom." Robert said. "I've got the team on my side." _"Good, now listen. I'll be heading to Fred's manor first thing in the morning to see the team. Just make sure to follow my instructions, but don't let them know what's going on."_ The voice said. "Right." Callaghan said. _"Good. Langstrom out."_

At this time, Fred came by. "Come on, professor. Heath says you can use the spare bedroom tonight."

"Coming!" Callaghan said quickly, putting the device in his pocket, and following Fred.

* * *

By this time, Hiro & Baymax, using some new teleportation technology he'd invented, had got back to their house, above his aunt's café.

Baymax glanced at Hiro "Callaghan seems to be right about needing our help, Hiro." He said. Hiro sighed. "I know, Baymax. But something seems… off… about this." He stared at the night sky. "I have the feeling that we're about to step into something big…"

He turned to Baymax. "I am satisfied with my care." He said. They both fistbumped, with Baymax going, "Balalalalalala," before deactivating. Hiro went to bed also, but not before glancing at the empty bed that belonged to his late brother. _'I'll make you proud, Tadashi.'_

It seemed that their biggest adventure was only just beginning…

* * *

The team have found Callaghan, and they've offered to help him.

But is everything what it seems?

Is Professor Callaghan telling the truth?

Can the team trust him?

What will happen to them next?

stay tuned to find out!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	3. A Meeting with Langstrom Krei

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 3: A Meeting with Langstrom Krei**

* * *

The next morning, Callaghan was up, having breakfast provided by Heathcliff.

Fred came down for his breakfast and was amazed to see Callaghan.

Callaghan noticed something in the newspaper. "Look at this, Fred. It says here the hit _Disney Junior_ show _PJ Masks_ is due to hit the big screens with a film in July." He said. "It says it will explore the origins of the PJ Masks organization."

"Cool!" Fred said.

Later, There was a knock on the door. Heathcliff left to answer the door. He saw Langstorm Krei was standing on the doorstep. "Hi." Langstrom said, wiping his shoes on the doormat as he entered.

"Master Fred, Langstrom Krei is here." Heathcliff said.

"OK, Heath! Thanks!" Fred called. He headed down to get the phone.

At once, the team got Fred's message and arrived for the meeting.

* * *

"I guess this is your house, Mr Fred Lee." Langstrom said. "Yup." Fred said proudly.

They settled themselves into the living room, where the others were.

Heathcliff went up to Langstrom. "Tea, sir?" he asked.

Langstrom turned to Heathcliff. "Blue Mountain, with milk, but no sugar, please." Heathcliff left.

Langstrom stared at a picture of a younger Fred with his parents. "I knew your father very well, Mr Lee." Langstorm said.

"You know my dad?" Fred asked in surprise.

"I do." Langstrom said. "I shared a room in grad school with him. He shares the same method of wearing his underwear with you."

"Does he?" Honey asked. "Yup." Fred said proudly. "He told me." Langstrom grinned. "That's how **I** wear **my** underwear as well."

"It is?" Fred and GoGo asked "Yup." Langstrom said, grinning broadly. "I wear them front, I wear them back, I go inside out, and then I go front and back."

"Me too." Fred laughed. "I wear them front, I wear them back, I go inside out, and then I go front and back."

Langstrom chuckled. "Like father, like son, huh?"

Fred nodded. "Yes."

Langstrom turned to Hiro. "I see that you and your friends have become superheroes."

Hiro nodded. "Yes, yes we have. We work hard to keep the city of San Fransokyo safe, and help others in need. My late brother, Tadashi, wanted to help people, so now me, & his friends will carry out his dreams, as a superhero team, called Big Hero 6."

Langstrom was interested. "It's true, Langstrom." Callaghan said. "They saved my daughter."

Langstrom was impressed. "I am very fascinated by your superhero technology. You must show me."

Hiro grinned. "OK." He said. "But tell no one."

He, Callaghan, and his friends, followed by Langstrom Krei, went out to Fred's yard.

* * *

In Fred's yard, they went up to a statue of a familiar villain from **Frozen.** Hiro knocked on it, and the statue moved, revealing a secret staircase. They headed down the staircase.

It led to a secret chamber, almost like the chamber to Fred's dad's superhero gadget room, except it was much different; there were chambers to the BH6's suits, a screen to scan crime in San Fransokyo, a teleportation system designed like a smaller version of Alistair Krei's portal experiment, and a fancy technology table.

Langstrom whistled. "Nice digs." He said.

"Yeah." Hiro said. "We recently had it developed a few weeks ago. Tell them, Fred."

"OK. It's like this: When Dad came home, We talked about what had been going on recently. He found out that me & my friends were now superheroes, and he was impressed. When we defeated an evil supervillain that attacked San Fransokyo that wanted Dad's technology, he was proud of us, and he allowed us to have our own superhero lair, like his." Fred said.

"Amazing." Langstrom Krei said. He looked at all the suits Hiro made for himself, his friends, and Baymax. "I wonder, Hiro…" Langstrom said. "How might a person make such advanced suits like these?"

"I'll show you." Hiro went up to the technology table, and whipped up a computer containing the data for the suits he had once made for himself, Baymax, and his friends. "Look." He said to Langstrom, showing him the data for the suits he made, showing each one in turn. He had only just finished when he saw his watch. "Ah. Lunchtime." He said. He and his friends headed up to the teleporter and he set the coordinates to his aunt's café. He turned to Langstrom. "I trust you can see yourself out." He said. Once he & his friends teleported out, Langstrom turned to the computer, then to Callaghan. "You know what to do." He said, handing him a memory stick.

Without a second thought, Callaghan gathered the suit data, and copied it onto the memory stick that Langstrom gave him. The data copying process soon finished, and then Callaghan gave Langstrom the memory stick.

"Thank you." Langstrom said. And he left the lair, Callaghan following soon after. "What's your address?" Langstrom asked. "It's 1245 Zen Bao Lane." Callaghan said, as he wrote his address down on a bit of paper.

"Thanks." Langstrom said, as Callaghan gave him the paper with his address.

Heathcliff turned up. "Would you like some lunch, sir?" he asked Langstrom.

"uh, No, thank you. I have to go." Langstrom said. "I'll see myself out. Farewell." And he went.

Callaghan turned to Heathcliff. "A lettuce sandwich, but no spread. I'm trying to watch my cholesterol. And a glass of water."

"Certainly, sir. Follow me." Callaghan followed Fred's butler back into the manor.

* * *

Later that evening, Langstrom checked on his computer to find Callaghan's home. At that moment, a post popped up. He was surprised by the name of the person who that post belonged to. "Who's WildeHopps627?" he said, surprised.

A guard noticed and said, "Oh! That's just a friendly woman down the street, that's nothing, let me just take care of that. It's just a woman!" he chuckled nervously, as he typed something onto said post, then sent it off.

Langstrom typed up the name of Callaghan's address. At once, the directions to it popped up. He wrote them down.

And at that moment, another guard came in, with a folder. "Did you get the folder?" he asked the guard.

"Yes. Yes I did." The guard said. Langstrom opened the folder, and stared at the documents in it, and a picture of him, his brother, Callaghan, and some other people.

"Perfect." He said evilly. "The plan is coming together. And they don't even suspect anything. Soon, I will find the artefact I need, and soon, I will be able to get what I want. And the only thing I need," he added, staring at the picture again, before looking at the newspaper of the portal incident, "is the exact same person that was in danger before…"

* * *

Langstrom's plan is going into effect!

What will he do with the suit data provided by Callaghan?

Why did he need the name of Callaghan's address?

And what of Langstrom's brother, Alistair Krei?

Stay tuned, and you'll know soon enough.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Alistair's Request

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Alistair's Request**

Next day, Aunt Cass came up to Hiro's bedroom. "Look at this letter Hiro," she said. "It's from Alistair Krei. It says you need to meet him at the Lee residence."

"Why?" Hiro asked. "It doesn't say." She said. "He needs you for something important." She hugged Hiro. "Make me proud, Hiro." "I will, Aunt Cass." Hiro said. Aunt Cass went down to telephone Alistair Krei & let him know Hiro was on his way. Hiro collected up the charging station with Baymax in it, then headed off via the teleporter to Fred's manor.

* * *

At the manor, Hiro saw his friends. Callaghan was nowhere to be seen. "We got the same letter you did." Honey said. "Callaghan said he doesn't want to see Alistair." Fred said. ' _I guess he's still angry with him for what he thought Krei did to his daughter._ ' Hiro thought.

Hiro found Alistair Krei was in the living room. "Hiro. There you are." He said. Heathcliff came in. "Tea, sir?" he asked.

"Yes." Alistair said. As Heathcliff left, Hiro sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Alistair," Hiro began, "I found out you needed to see us."

"Yes, yes I did." Alistair Krei said. "I guessed you met my brother, Langstrom." "Yes, yes we have." Hiro said.

"I am hardly surprised." Alistair said. "He rarely has time to talk to anyone, including me."

Hiro sighed. "I know." Alistair stared out a window. "I have discovered he's been going around town a lot lately, almost a day or so since that battlebot invasion. I heard about how well you took out those robots. And thanks for supplying the parts needed to help my company soar again after that… _incident_ , last month." he said, the last bit sounding nervous.

"You're welcome." Hiro said. "Is there anything about your brother that you could tell us?"

Alistair shrugged. "I do not know much. but I did discover why he'd been heading around town these last few days. He'd been busy collecting important data – **my** data."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Why would he need your data?"

"It is for very important research." Alistair Krei said. "He needs some information on a man who once worked with him, me, and Professor Callaghan."

"Who is this man?" Hiro asked.

"I do not know who the man is, but all I know is that his initials are G.F." Alistair Krei said.

"Whoever this G.F. is, they could be in danger." Hiro said. "Where is he?"

"Last night, I've tracked him to a mountain range not far from here. I sent someone out there to find out some info on him, but I lost radio contact with that person a few hours ago."

Hiro was worried. 'The person Alistair sent out could be in danger too.' He thought. "Don't worry, Alistair. We'll find the person you sent out - and the person you are looking for." He said.

"Thank you." Alistair Krei said, shaking Hiro's hand vigorously. "Here are the coordinates to the mountain range." He added, handing a slip of paper with the coordinates of the mountain range's location.

"Thanks." Hiro said. Heathcliff brought Alistair's tea. Alistair quickly drunk it, and grinned. "I'll see myself out." He headed out the door.

But no sooner had Alistair Krei left Fred's mansion, he grinned evilly…

…and turned back into Langstrom Krei!

Langstrom grinned. "That was easy. All _too_ easy." He said.

* * *

By this time, Hiro had told his friends about what "Alistair" had said to him.

"So that means we need to find someone who worked with Callaghan, and Alistair Krei?" Wasabi said.

"Yes." Hiro said. "We need to find him quickly."

"If Langstrom Krei is involved," GoGo said, "we have to get to this G.F. guy before he does."

"Right." Hiro said. "Guys, Let's suit up."

With that, Big Hero 6, and Callaghan, suited up, and set off to the teleporter, and Hiro entered the coordinates that 'Alistair Krei' had given him.

* * *

The teleporter took them all the way to the mountain range. They noticed that it felt rather cold.

"Luckily, I've just added heating elements to our suits, so they keep us warm in the cold." Hiro said.

"You are pretty clever." Honey said.

"I got the idea from Baymax's warming mechanism." Hiro said proudly. "Make sure to always stay warm in cold temperatures." Baymax said. "Well said, Baymax." Hiro said.

"We need to find this G.F. person, whoever he is, quickly." GoGo said. "I hope this is safe." Honey said worriedly. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Miss Lemon." Callaghan said. "After all, the cold never bothered me, anyway."

"Was that a reference?" Fred asked.

Hiro dismissed the thought. "Now, let's check the mountains." Baymax scanned the area. "The person we seek is hidden in the mountains." Baymax said. "Where?" Hiro asked. "That is unknown. Possible signals are weak in this area." Baymax said.

"Well, we'll have to search everywhere till we find him." Wasabi said.

With that, Big Hero 6, and Callaghan, searched the mountains for the G.F. person, as an instrumental of the chorus of the _Thomas & Friends_ song _Searching Everywhere_ played in the background.

* * *

Soon, Baymax's scanner bleeped. "Person we are seeking is detected down there." He said, pointing to a cave in a mountain.

The team and Callaghan came to the mountain with the cave. "Perhaps who we're looking for is in there." Wasabi said. Using his plasma blades, he carefully cut through some icicles blocking the entrance, so as not to cause an avalanche.

The team entered the cave, and saw a surprising sight: there was furniture in the cave! "Who would furnish a cave like this?" GoGo said.

"It's amazing!" Fred said. "Dad should get a man cave like this!" He went up to some sort of white furry cushion. He felt the cushion.

"Fred, please!" Wasabi said. "You don't even know where that thing's been!" Just then, a loud growl sounded through the cave. "Fred!" Wasabi scolded. "It wasn't me." Fred said. "Then who-" Wasabi was cut off when he saw the others, Callaghan included, saw what Fred was touching. Their eyes popped wide and their jaws dropped, Wasabi's following suite. Fred stared blankly, and when he looked at what they were looking at, his eyes popped wide, and his mouth hung agape as well.

They all saw that the 'cushion' was actually an arm, that belonged to a huge white furry creature, with huge blue hands, huge blue feet, and a huge blue head which resembled the adult Lewis from _Meet the Robinsons_ , which had whitish-gray hair, and it was sitting in a recliner.

The yeti stared, then growled again.

The team stared with shocked expressions.

"I did NOT see that coming." GoGo said.

* * *

Epic Cliffhanger!

What will happen to Big Hero 6 now?

Is it farewell to them?

And what of the person that has the initials G.F.?

And what of the person that was sent to look for that G.F. person?

Find out all the answers soon.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	5. THE YETI'S STORY

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 _ **Chapter 5: The Yeti's Story**_

* * *

The team, and Callaghan stared at the yeti. The cave was full of silence. No one moved or spoke. Hiro & the team got into fighting stances, in case the yeti tried to harm them.

The yeti stood up, and then, it growled again. Honey whipped out a chemball, and Wasabi prepared his plasma blades, in case the yeti attacked.

The yeti growled again, then started coughing. The team stared with disturbed expressions as the yeti coughed, and then vomited hard, making the team groan in disgust, Wasabi most of all.

"Sorry." The yeti said, speaking in a human voice. "Hairball. I hate it when that happens." He threw the hairball he'd vomited onto a pile of other hairballs.

The team were surprised. "You… you can talk?!" GoGo said. The yeti grinned, making him seem friendly. "Yes, yes I can."

Hiro had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. "Well, um… Hi there. My name is Hiro Hamada, and this is my healthcare robot, Baymax, and these are my friends; Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi."

The team stared, then shook hands with the yeti, but Wasabi quickly sprayed his hand with disinfectant spray, before shaking the yeti's hand.

"Umm, you're gonna have to excuse him." Hiro said to the yeti nervously. "He's a bit of a germophobe."

"Listen, Mr yeti." Honey said, "We're trying to find someone; a man from San Fransokyo called Alistair Krei is looking for him. The person's intials are called G.F. Do you know where he is?"

The yeti shook his head. "Nah, sorry. I don't get a lot of company up here, you know."

"Do you at least know where the person that was sent to look for him was?" GoGo said.

The yeti thought. "Well… I did see someone once last night; it was a woman, lying in the snow. I didn't get a good look at that woman, but I saw she was in a white jumpsuit, and wearing a helmet."

Callaghan's eyes widened. "A woman?"

The yeti nodded. "Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself." The yeti sat down on a nearby sofa, and put his feet up on a steel coffee table. "Name's Gregor. Gregor Fiddleford. But you can call me Greg."

At that moment, Robert's eyes widened. "Gregor?"

"Wait…" the yeti said, suddenly. "R-Robbie? I-Is that you?

Robert was surprised too. "Greg? Is that you?"

There was silence for a minute or two. Then…

"It is you!" they both said at the same time. The yeti grabbed Robert and pulled him into a hug. "Whoa!" Robert said, almost tripping as he was pulled into Gregor's huge hug.

Even GoGo was surprised. "You both know each other?" Hiro said.

"Of course!" Robert said happily. "Gregor was my college buddy." "I haven't seen you in ages, Robbie!" Gregor said.

Wasabi's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You're a G.F.?" "Yup." Gregor said. "Those are my initials: G.F." "That… actually explains a lot." Wasabi said.

"Gregor," Hiro asked, "Do you know what a man called Langstrom Krei would want with you?

Gregor's eyes widened. "Langstrom Krei?" He paused. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time… a long time." He said, the last part sounding unhappy.

"You know Langstrom Krei?" Wasabi said.

"I… think… I remember him." Gregor said quietly. "It's hard to remember what my life was like before I was a yeti."

"Wait, you weren't always a yeti?" Fred asked. Robert stepped up. "Gregor, tell us what you **can** remember. Perhaps we can help you."

Gregor thought hard. "I… I was a lab assistant… about… 11 years ago… I… I worked in a big building, helping do research for 2 other people; a man, and a woman. I didn't know their names, but they both had the same last name: Hamada."

"That sounds familiar." Hiro said.

"There was this… this… project, we… worked on." Gregor said. "I remember that." Robert said. "It was headed by Langstrom Krei, and his baby brother Alistair, and I was in the group, alongside those Hamada people." "Yeah," Gregor said. "And I was there too. The project was… It was important."

"What was the experiment?" Honey asked.

"There was…" Gregor paused impressively. "…a crown."

"A crown?" GoGo said.

"Yes, Miss Tomago." Callaghan said. "We made a crown. It had a special power that was going to change the world."

"And," Gregor added, "I volunteered to try it out first." Robert chuckled. "You always liked to try out our experiments in college, didn't you, Greg?"

"Yeah!" Gregor laughed. "No matter what the consequences! Like that formula that turned me into a giant blob, and that growth ray that went wrong, and made me 'the big guy on campus', and that device that accidentally make me swap bodies with Miss Lilo Pelekai, the cheerleading instructor, and that had me learning a lot about her, and the-"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Gregor," GoGo interrupted. "What about the crown experiment?"

"Well," Gregor began, "I volunteered to try the crown out. And they agreed. It went well, and what seemed like a major breakthrough in science, was not like that. Not at all."

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

Gregor sighed. "There was an accident."

"No way." Fred said, shocked. "Yes." Robert said. "The crown didn't do what we thought it was supposed to do. Instead, it did terrible things." "We called it…" Gregor paused. "The Crown… of Nightmares."

The team gasped.

"That is bad." Wasabi said. "Yes." Robert said. "It was the most horrid sight to behold." "How bad is it, exactly?" Fred asked.

"Well," Gregor said, "Just think of the worst thing you can think of, and then… multiply it… by 6." The team shuddered at the thought.

"Where is this crown now?" Hiro asked.

"I can't remember." Gregor said sadly. "But I do remember that there was a fight. The group wanted to do something about the crown. Langstrom said he wanted to keep it, but the others…"

"What others?" GoGo asked.

"I do not know." Gregor said. "But I do know this: The crown went away, but Langstrom did not get it. He was so angry. And I remember an explosion at the lab."

"What about the Hamada people?" Honey asked.

He sighed. "That's all I know. My memory is rather fuzzy."

Baymax stepped up. "It seems like a strong bout of amnesia." He said.

Gregor nodded sadly. "I wandered for days and days. Soon, I stumbled into a cave in the mountains. I collected rogue bits of furniture to make it a more furnished place. It's not so bad, right?"

At that moment, Baymax headed outside. His scanner beeped. "A sign of life has been detected in this area." He said. The team, Robert, and Gregor all headed out to where Baymax was. "I detect a lodge a few feet down from here."

'Perhaps that person Alistair Krei sent out could be down there.' Hiro thought.

He got onto Baymax, and he and Baymax headed down, with the others, and Robert Callaghan, and Gregor following behind.

* * *

They soon reached the lodge. They stared inside from a window.

They saw a brown-haired woman lying on a couch from outside the window. She seemed to be asleep. And she was wearing a familiar white jumpsuit.

"That's the same jumpsuit Gregor told us." Fred said.

To Robert, the woman seemed awfully familiar. "Abigail?" Robert whispered. His eyes widened. Memories flashed back to him.

 _'Krei! You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!'_

 _'Abigail is gone!'_

 _'I want my daughter back!'_

 _'Was my daughter… a setback?!"_

The words echoed in his head. He even remembered seeing Abigail when she was saved, and he was arrested.

He didn't know what his daughter would say if she saw him. He was sure that after what had happened a month and a few days ago, he was sure she would disown him.

At that thought, his eyes became misty, and a sob caught in his throat. "I can't let Abigail see me like this." he thought. He turned away from the window. Then… he darted straight in, racing right by Abigail, as she was waking up.

The team headed in after him, stopping dead when they saw Abigail.

Hiro stepped up nervously. He had remembered Abigail as well; when he saved her from the portal.

"Ummm… hi." Hiro said nervously. "We're here to save you."

Abigail awoke. "Ugh… I have a feeling I've seen you… before…" she muttered." The memories flashed back, back to when Hiro & Baymax rescued her in the portal, before Hiro had to sacrifice Baymax to get them both out, then when she was taken to hospital to recover from her coma.

Her vision cleared, and it was then she saw the mysterious person who had saved her. Her eyes popped wide. She had to rub her eyes to see if she was dreaming. The silence was immense. Then… she spoke.

"Are… are you the one who saved me from that portal?"

* * *

And now, the plot thickens.

Big Hero 6 have not just found the G.F. Alistair Krei was looking for; they have also found the person he sent out, who was revealed to be...

Abigail Callaghan!

But why was Abigail here?

Why did her father act so strange about seeing her again?

And was there a possible connection between Gregor the yeti and Langstrom Krei?

Stay tuned.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	6. Abigail

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 6: Abigail**

* * *

"Yes. Yes I was." Hiro said suddenly, finding his voice at last.

Abigail smiled. "Glad to hear that… Hiro, was it?" Hiro nodded.

Abigail sat up. "How were you since the incident a month ago?" Hiro asked.

"I was in the hospital for a week." She said. "I soon recovered, and was able to go home. I was sad to find out my dad had been arrested for an attempted destruction of Krei Tech, and there had also been a fire at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's showcase 2 months ago, that killed one of his students, a boy older than you, and he had the same last name as you; Hamada."

' _She's talking about Tadashi.'_ Hiro thought. "I know." He said.

"I lived alone for a while, and I heard about a group of heroes that defended San Fransokyo from crime, called Big Hero 6." She paused. "I even heard about how they once stopped a battlebot invasion a few days ago."

"You knew about robots?" Wasabi said. Abigail nodded. "Yes. Yes I did. Dad taught me how to create and manage them. I never participated in those illegal robot fights, though. Dad always said they were dangerous." Hiro sighed. "I knew how that felt." He said to her. "I got arrested for betting on a bot fight once, alongside my late brother Tadashi, 2 months ago."

Abigail's eyes widened; upon realizing Tadashi had been the boy that had been killed in the fire at the institute.

* * *

By all that, Callaghan was listening from a different room. He was sure his daughter would never forgive him. "She knows that I'm an awful father." He whispered sadly to himself.

* * *

"How did you end up here?" GoGo asked.

"Well," Abigail said, "I soon found out that my Dad had escaped prison. I was shocked. But what was even more shocking was that the guards explained on the news that strangely, no damage was done to the prison, so no destructive methods were used for the means of his escape. Then, last night, Alistair Krei came by. He said he wanted to apologize for the accident that put me in danger before, and I forgave him. He said he needed my help with an important operation. I accepted. He asked me to head to a mountain range to look for someone who used to work with my father. He said that all he knew was that the man's initials were G.F. I obliged. And as I was exploring, the ground beneath my feet collapsed, and I landed in the snow just a few feet from a mountain cave. I fell unconscious, and my radio was damaged. I was taken to this cabin to warm up and recover."

"And I was tending to her." A white haired man said. He was wearing a thick white coat, black pants, and snowshoes on his feet. "I am Professor Snowlovitz."

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked.

"I'm still a bit shook up." Abigail said. "But I'll be fine." She took out a damaged radio speaker device. "This got damaged when I fell."

Fred went up to a nearby phone. "I'll call Heath and tell him to bring the chopper around."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Wasabi asked Professor Snowlovitz.

"I have been searching for a yeti in this mountain range. I've been searching for at least 2 months. Yetis are incredibly rare to find." The professor said.

"And I still need to find the G.F. person for Mr Alistair Krei." Abigail said.

"Hey guys. What are we talking about?" a voice said.

Everyone looked, and saw Gregor - he had come in through the door.

Prof Snowlovitz was shocked. "I cannot believe it! The yeti is real!" He took a picture. "I'm uploading this to Facebook!" he dashed off to his computer.

Abigail, meanwhile, had to look twice before she realized there was a huge yeti in front of her. "Is that…"

"Yup." Hiro said. "This is the G.F. you were looking for – Gregor Fiddleford."

Abigail gasped. "Gregor? Is that you?"

Gregor stared. "Abby? Is that you?"

"Yes, Gregor." Abigail said. "It's me, Abigail Callaghan. You once worked with my dad."

There was a long silence.

"Ah, yes!" Gregor said suddenly. "I remember ya now, Abby! You used to scurry round the lab when I worked with your dad! Man, look at ya! Look at how you've grown!"

"So you knew my father?" Abigail said.

"Yes." Gregor said. "He was my buddy from college."

"Abigail," Hiro said. "Gregor was telling us something about a Crown of Nightmares."

Abigail gasped. "No…" "Yes." Gregor said.

"A man called Langstrom Krei needs to know Gregor's location." Honey said. "Langstrom Krei?" Abigail said. "He's Alistair Krei's big brother." Fred stated. Abigail was surprised. "I never even knew Alistair Krei had a brother."

"Is there anything you know about the crown?" Hiro asked.

"No." Abigail said. "Dad always said it was a special project that was going to change the world, but he never told me what it was. He said he could not tell anyone, and added that I would not be able to understand it, even if I wanted to."

The team and Abigail turned to Gregor.

"Gregor, why is Langstrom Krei looking for you?" Hiro asked the yeti that was his former idol's college buddy. "Does he think you have the crown?"

Gregor shook his head. "No, Hiro. I don't know **what** happened to the crown. Only Langstrom Krei knows that."

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Fred. "I've just thought of something!" he said.

GoGo sighed. "Fred," she said sarcastically, "If it's about a formula to turn you into a fire-breathing lizard, a shrink ray, or an invisible sandwich, or anti-gravity underwear, I do not even wanna-"

"Hold on." Hiro said to GoGo, then turned to Fred. "What have you thought, Fred?"

"What if Langstrom wanted to make a new crown?" Fred asked. "Is that possible?" Honey asked Gregor.

"Well," Gregor said, "He would need the raw resources… and a lot of money. But I guess that might be why he wanted me."

Hiro picked up Abigail's damaged radio. "Perhaps we can work on this." He said. With a bit of work, he turned it into some sort of phone transmitter. "Do you have an old satellite dish?" he asked Professor Snowlovitz. "Sure. I set up a new one a few days after my old one got damaged." He said.

Within a sec or two, he had fitted up a special antenna. "This antenna will be able to allow you to communicate with us back in San Fransokyo." Hiro said.

"Thanks, Hiro." Gregor said.

* * *

Soon, Heathcliff arrived in his chopper, to pick up Abigail. "Make sure to drop her off at the nearest hospital." Fred instructed Heathcliff. "I will." Heathcliff said.

Abigail turned to Hiro. "I can't thank you for helping me again, Hiro." She said. "Bye." She quickly got into the chopper, and the team watched as the chopper flew back to San Fransokyo.

Callaghan returned. "Turns out your daughter was the one Alistair Krei sent out." Wasabi said. Callaghan looked shocked, but listened as the team and Gregor told him about Langstrom's plan to recreate the Nightmare Crown.

Unbeknownst to the team, Professor Snowlovitz was busy with a videophone call…

* * *

Back at his manor, Langstrom Krei was in the middle of his bath.

The videoscreen bleeped. "Agh!" Langstrom screamed. He saw the professor on the screen. "How dare you interrupt my bath!" he snapped.

"Sir, the team have found the G.F. you wanted to find." Professor Snowlovitz said.

"Good." Langstrom said evilly. "That's very good. Soon, all of San Fransokyo will be in my hands." He said, grinning evilly. "I am very glad for this information."

* * *

By this time, it was time for Hiro & his friends, and Callaghan to return to San Fransokyo.

"Gregor, Thanks again for your help." Hiro said. "Let us know if there's anything else you remember about your past."

"I will, Hiro. And bye!" Gregor said, waving.

"Perhaps Alistair Krei will want to know about the person he sent out being found." GoGo suggested. "We'll tell him tomorrow." Hiro said.

The team and Callaghan teleported back to San Fransokyo. But little did they know was that Langstrom Krei had also got the same information as they had. And now that they both had the same information, things would really get interesting.

* * *

The info on the Nightmare Crown has been revealed.

Looks like things are getting interesting.

Perhaps more info will be revealed soon.

Stay tuned to find out.

 _ **Read & Review!**_


	7. Industrial

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 7: Industrial**

* * *

The next morning, Alistair Krei got a surprise to see Hiro at the door of his building. He came down to the door in his pyjamas, bathrobe and bunny slippers that resembled a familiar bunny cop from _Zootropolis_ , and opened the door. He was surprised to see Hiro.

"What are you doing here, Hiro?" he asked. "I came to tell you that we have found the person that you have sent out to the mountains." Hiro told him.

Alistair Krei was confused. "Wait… what? What are you on about, Hiro? I do not recall sending anyone out to the mountains." He said.

Now it was Hiro's turn to look confused. "You said you sent someone out to the mountains yesterday. You came over Fred's mansion and told me to save her." I couldn't have." Alistair said. "I was showering at the time. I could never have sent anyone out."

* * *

"…and that's what he told me." Hiro explained to his friends and Callaghan back at Fred's manor.

"He does not recall sending my daughter to the mountains?!" Callaghan said, shocked and a bit angry.

"It's so odd." Honey said. "How could he not recall sending someone out and then tell us yesterday?"

"It's possible Alistair Krei knows more than what he's letting on." Wasabi said.

"Do you think he could be trying to remake his own brother's experiment?" Hiro asked. "If so, he'd need a lab to operate it in." GoGo said.

' _Of course.'_ Hiro thought. He turned to his friends. "Guys, think. If you were a scientist who wanted to open a new lab in the city, where would you build it?"

"I would build it somewhere in the industrial district." Honey said. "Getting permission to run experiments anywhere else would not be easy."

"Good start." Hiro said. "We should check it out."

* * *

When they suited up, the team and Callaghan headed to the industrial district of San Fransokyo. And Wasabi did not seem to like it at all, because of how dirty it looked.

"Where is this lab?" Honey asked Hiro. "Someone like Krei would have to make it a secret lab, so it wouldn't be seen." Hiro said. "But I can't see a secret lab." Fred said. "Of course, Fred." GoGo said sarcastically. "If you knew where it was, it wouldn't be secret, would it?"

Ignoring the comment, Hiro & the team and Callaghan searched for the lab. Soon, the team discovered a strange door in an old building. "Where does it go?" Fred asked. "Only one way to find out." Hiro said. He cautiously opened the door, and stepped inside, followed by his friends, Baymax, and Callaghan.

In the room, they saw nothing but a strange elevator door. Out of curiosity, they entered it. Suddenly, the elevator moved down, and played the classic theme music to _Thomas & Friends_ as the lift went down.

"Worst elevator music ever." GoGo deadpanned.

* * *

Soon, it stopped in some brightly lit room, full of monitors and lab equipment. "Wow!" Fred said. "This lab is bigger than the one at the institute!"

At that moment, something caught Wasabi's eye. "Hey, look!" He said. "That looks like _101 Dalmatians_!"

And sure enough, it was; right on the scene when the Baduns crashed into Cruella De Vil's car. Then the scene played in reverse. The team stared at it.

"Amazing!" Fred said. "Of course it is!" a voice said; a voice that sounded like Marion from _Thomas & Friends._

They saw the voice came from a woman that looked like the young Dr. Lucille Krunklehorn from _Meet the Robinsons_. "It's my new crash playback screen! I can play back any crash as epic as this one." "That is amazing, Miss… ummm…." Hiro said, asking the woman what her name was. "Oh where are my manners?" the woman said. "My name is Sharon. Sharon Scalin."

"I see you've met my wife/assistant." said a voice; this time a male one. It came from a man resembling Dr Brad Scott from the _Wreck-It Ralph_ film, wearing clothes that resembled the adult Lewis' clothes, except the sweater was black, and the pants were green. He had just entered the lab. "Who are you?" GoGo asked.

The man smiled. "My name's Antonio Scalin." He was introduced to the team & Callaghan quite quickly.

"Do you know anything about portal technology?" Honey asked.

"Of course!" Sharon said. "I remember that we worked on a portal experiment for someone called Ford Pines. he came from a country town on Oregon called Gravity Falls. I knew who he was, because he had six fingers on his hands."

"That's nothing." Antonio said. "I was born with six toes on my feet. See for yourself." He took off one of his shoes and socks, then lifted up his foot, and the team saw that his foot had an extra toe on it.

"That is awesome!" Fred said excitedly.

"And real disturbing." GoGo said.

"Mr… um, Antonio, can I talk?" Hiro asked Antonio, who was putting his shoe and sock back on. We went to see a person called Gregor Fiddleford."

Sharon and Antonio fell silent.

"Gregor? You mean Gregor Fiddleford?" Sharon asked. "Yes." GoGo said.

"He was my college buddy." Robert Callaghan said.

"We remember him!" Sharon said. "We went to Third Street School together when we were kids!"

"He was such a good friend!" Antonio said. "What happened to him?"

"He turned into a yeti." Fred said.

Antonio & Sharon stared blankly at Fred, then the team. "Is he mad, or is it me?" Sharon asked Hiro, who just shrugged.

"Well, Miss Scalin," Honey said. "A man called Langstrom Krei is trying to remake some of Gregor's old research."

"What is that?" Antonio asked. "Something called The Crown of Nightmares." Fred said bluntly.

Antonio & Sharon's eyes popped as wide as dinner plates. "Your heart rates are rising. You must be worried." Baymax said.

"We know about the crown." Antonio said seriously. "You do?" Wasabi asked. "Oh yes! We worked with Langstrom Krei on that project!" Sharon said. "Is there anything you and your husband know about the crown?" Hiro asked.

"Only that someone as evil as Langstrom Krei shouldn't have it." Sharon said. "But," Antonio added, "assuming he **is** wanting to remake the experiment, he'd need to make _both_ parts."

Now the team's eyes popped as wide as dinner plates; Callaghan's eyes following soon after.

"There's _two_ parts to the crown?" Hiro asked.

"This is getting weirder by the minute." GoGo said to no-one in particular.

"Yes, yes there is." Antonio said. "The crown is important, but it is powered by a very rare crystal."

"A rare crystal?" Callaghan asked. "Yes." Sharon said. "If Langstrom **does** want to manufacture something like that, he'd need a lot of raw resources."

"And a lot of money." Fred added.

"If you can find out anything that might tie Langstrom Krei to raw resources and/or powerful technology, we might just be able to help you out." Antonio said.

"Fair enough." Wasabi said.

"We'll look for anything strange, and when we find anything out, we'll let you know." Hiro said as the team and Callaghan left.

* * *

Outside the lab, Fred was impressed. "I wonder what I'd look like with 6 fingers and 6 toes." He said.

Ignoring the comment, Wasabi stared at the buildings of the industrial district. "Where could anything strange be?" he asked Hiro. "Guys, I think we'd better split up. Be ready for anything." With that, the team separated, searching different parts of the industrial district.

Unbeknownst to him, a disguised Langstrom Krei had been watching from an alleyway. "Let's hope you **ARE** ready, Hiro Hamada." He said. Then, he turned to 2 strange people. "Take care of them. And If you have to destroy the industrial district in the process… so be it."

The 2 people left. Langstrom grinned evilly. "Soon, Hiro, you will be nothing but history…"

* * *

What trials will be waiting for Big Hero 6 and Callaghan?

Will Langstrom's plan be a success?

and what does Antonio Scalin think of his six-toed feet?

Find out the answers and more soon.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	8. Operation A113

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 8: Operation A113**

* * *

Hiro, Baymax, and Callaghan searched the industrial district of San Fransokyo for anything that could link Langstrom Krei to any powerful technology. So far, they'd had no luck, until…

"Life signals detected in that building." Baymax said. Hiro, Baymax, and Callaghan headed to the building that the scan came from. In the building, they saw through the windows that 3 people were standing in front of a screen, and, to Hiro Hamada, the 3 people were familiar.

"I hear you're falling behind in progress with Operation A113." A voice said on a screen; A voice that came from Yama.

Hiro looked and saw three familiar people. 'Are those Yama's thugs?" He remembered them from the bot fight Tadashi had rescued him from.

"We are doing our best with the plan, Yama, sir." One thug said. "Well, you need to step it up a gear if you need to get Operation A113 running soon for Langstrom Industries." Yama said. "Langstrom Krei is counting on you." The screen went blank. The 3 thugs turned to each other.

"As soon as we get Op. A113 up and running, the Crown of Nightmares will soon be reborn!" The second thug cackled.

At that moment, Hiro gasped loudly. The thugs heard it. "What was that?" the first thug asked. Hiro, Baymax, and Callaghan ducked down. "Maybe it was the building settling." The second thug said. "So a building settling sounds like someone gasping?" the first thug said. "Yes. Yes it does." The third thug said.

* * *

"Yama's thugs are planning something?" Wasabi said when the team met up again at the lab. "Yes." Hiro said. "And," Callaghan added, "They're operating it under the name 'Operation A113.'"

"That sounds familiar." Honey said.

"Oh yeah." Antonio said as he and Sharon came in, "We forgot to tell you, some of our sonic amplification technology was stolen last night. We don't know who took it; our security cameras were sabotaged."

"Is there anything you can remember about this stolen technology?" Hiro asked. "Perhaps we can recover it." "It will have our logo on it." Sharon said. "What does this logo look like?" GoGo asked.

"This." Antonio said, as he showed a picture of the logo; it was a six-toed footprint in a white circle with a red outline. On the footprint, there were the words 'Scalin Labs'. The team stared at it. There was a long silence.

"Your footprint is the logo of your lab." Callaghan said bluntly. "It must be amazing to have 6 toes on your feet." Fred said happily. "Yes, yes it is." Antonio said, grinning broadly as he wriggled the 6 toes on his foot. "Is there anything six-toed feet can't do?"

"It is _so_ disturbing." Wasabi said.

"Maybe the stolen sonic amplification technology might be linked to Operation A113." Honey said. "It's possible." Hiro said. "And," Sharon added, "we've also been hearing strange banging noises lately. They're from underground, but we can't tell what it is and/or why."

"Stolen technology, and strange banging noises from underground. Maybe the A113 operation is part of it." Wasabi said.

"Quite." Hiro said. "We need to find out for ourselves."

* * *

Upon exiting the lab, they noticed an oil spill. And there were some oily shoe prints leading from the lab. "Maybe someone left a trail leading from the lab." GoGo said. "We'd better follow it." Callaghan said.

The team followed the oil trail through the industrial district. They even stopped at a red light at a crosswalk.

"Huh." Wasabi said sheepishly. "There might not be red lights in a car chase, but there are in following an oil trail."

* * *

The trail soon came toward an old warehouse. "Hmm." said Hiro. "The trail ends here." "We'd better be careful." Honey said. "Who knows what trouble will be there?"

With that, the team, and Callaghan entered the warehouse.

Suddenly, the whole warehouse lit up, and the door locked behind them. Then two of Yama's thugs showed up. "Got you, Hiro Hamada!" They shouted.

"I knew it was too easy." Robert Callaghan said.

"The boss told us you were coming." One thug said. "We're not gonna have you spoil our plans, especially after the battlebot invasion you stopped." The other thug said.

"This is an ambush!" Fred said.

"And now, we've got a bit of unfinished business to take care of." The first thug said. "Soon, this site will be a new historical landmark for San Fransokyo - the spot where Hiro Hamada met his untimely end!" the second thug said.

"I know I'm gonna be very sorry that I asked this, but what did you have in mind to finish me?" Hiro asked.

"Behold!" the 2 thugs said, revealing something that shocked them. "It's time for you to meet Super Tiger 2.0!

It was the Super Tiger robot from the 3DS game _Battle in the Bay_ , but instead of being blue & yellow, like in the game, it was orange & black, just like a real tiger, and it had 5 tails instead of 3, and it looked slightly bigger.

Super Tiger 2.0 roared loudly. The team stared in shock.

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Wasabi said.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

What will happen to the team now?

Will they be crushed by a remade boss from the 3DS Big Hero 6 videogame?

Will the warehouse become 'the spot where Hiro Hamada met his untimely end'?

Will the team find the stolen sonic amplifying equipment?

And does Antonio make such a nice logo shape with his 6-toed feet?

Stay tuned to find out!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Super Tiger Returns

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 9: Super Tiger 2.0**

* * *

Super Tiger 2.0 roared loudly at the team.

"It won't be long till you & your friends join your brother in the grave!" One of Yama's thugs said.

Wasabi stepped up, wielding his plasma cutter blades. "You can do this, Wasabi." He said to himself. "You took this guy before, and you can do it again."

The rest of the team prepared to attack as well.

"GET HIM!" The 2 thugs yelled.

Super Tiger 2.0 roared, then charged towards Wasabi.

Wasabi leapt over the robotic tiger and swung his blade arms, cutting off one of the tails.

"Heads up!" called Honey, as she threw Chemballs at the robot, temporarily sticking it to the ground.

GoGo whizzed around and used her wheel discs to cut off another tail. Fred used his super jump to avoid it, then Hiro used his punch and magnet attacks to break off another tail.

Suddenly, Super Tiger 2.0 used his 2 remaining tails to grab Hiro and throw him against a wall, but Callaghan used his microbots to grab Hiro before he hit the wall.

The team gasped. "Callaghan?" Hiro said. "Why did you… save me?" Callaghan stared at Hiro. "Someone has to help." He said. It was then he saw a manhole nearby Yama's thugs. "Hiro, get down that manhole, We'll hold off this robot." He said.

"OK." Hiro said. Without a second thought, he jumped into the manhole.

* * *

Callaghan and the rest of the team set to fighting Super Tiger 2.0.

Fred whipped his suit's tail onto the tiger's body, scratching it's paintwork.

The thugs were not impressed. "How dare you!" one of them shouted. "It took us weeks to paint it up like that!" The 2 thugs whipped out a gun that looked like a miniature radio tower, made with the sonic amplification technology that they stole from Antonio and Sharon's lab.

"Eat sonic blast, monster boy!" they both said. They activated the gun, and the sonic blast sent Fred flying backwards. He slammed into a wall, just missing Callaghan.

"That must have been the sonic amplification technology Antonio & Sharon were on about." GoGo said.

Wasabi leapt over Super Tiger 2.0 and cut off another tail.

Baymax used his rocket fist on Super Tiger, knocking it down. Callaghan used his microbots and held Super Tiger 2.0 still long enough for Wasabi to cut the last tail off. "Got it!" Wasabi said as he did that. "Now, Fred! Unleash your fire!" he shouted.

Fred didn't need to be told twice. He breathed fire onto the robot's body, causing it to overheat.

Super Tiger 2.0 roared, and stampeded toward the team, with steam leaking from the body. "I hope your plan works, Wasabi!" Honey said. Super Tiger 2.0's body rattled, shook, and then exploded with a loud bang; a bang so loud, you could hear it all the way from Miles Callisto's spaceship, the Stellosphere.

"Argh!" screamed the first thug. "Our robot!" He and the other thug tried to escape, but Callaghan used his microbots to grab them. "Where do you think you're going?" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, By this time, Hiro had headed down the manhole to investigate the strange banging noises. He stopped dead when he saw a cave full of bright white crystals, all shaped like crystal balls you see in fortune teller booths at funfairs.

And there was one of Yama's thugs, banging on the crystals with a pickaxe.

"Excuse me." Hiro said, getting the thug's attention. "Whatcha doin'?"

* * *

In Danville, Isabella was reading the newspaper, when she suddenly looked around, sensing someone had used her catchphrase.

* * *

"Umm," the thug said. "We're mining crystalix gems for Langstr-" There was silence. "None of your business!"

"OK." Hiro said. With that, he punched the thug hard, knocking him out. "Tadashi taught me that." He said.

He climbed out the hole, with the unconscious thug over his shoulder. "So what did I miss?" he asked his teammates.

"Explain yourselves!" GoGo said to the thugs. "Why have you been mining under the city? And why did you need Antonio & Sharon's sonic amplification technology?"

"And what is this 'crystalix' mineral you're on about?" Hiro asked.

"We don't know what you're on about, ya freaks!" the first thug said angrily.

"Yeah!" the second thug said angrily. "We're just… working a radio company!"

"Sure you are." Callaghan said sarcastically.

"What do we do now, boss?" the third thug asked the first. The first thug thought for a minute or two, then said, "Run." Then he ran off, the other 2 thugs following closely behind.

"Hey!" GoGo shouted. She raced after them, but Hiro stopped her.

"Why didn't they know about the mining operation they were doing?" Wasabi asked. "Maybe they were just busy, and forgot." Fred said.

"Or maybe…" Hiro paused impressively. "They already found what they needed…"

Callaghan picked up the sonic amplification gun. "We'd better take this stuff back to the lab. Maybe the six-toed scientist and his wife will tell us what they know."

With that, Big Hero 6, and Callaghan headed back to Antonio & Sharon's lab. Unbeknownst to them, Langstrom Krei was watching them leave.

"Perfect." He said evilly. "My evil puppet is leading Big Hero 6 in what will soon be their execution! And then, the town of San Fransokyo will be mine!" He laughed evilly, but it was then he saw a little boy on a tricycle. "What are you looking at?"

"I dunno, something amazing, I guess." The boy said.

'What a weirdo.' Langstrom said as he walked off.

* * *

Super Tiger 2.0 has been defeated! Hooray!

But what's the deal with the crystalix mineral that was being mined?

And why did Yama's thugs need the sonic amplification technology Antonio & Sharon were on about?

Could there be a connection?

Stay tuned and you'll find out.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	10. The Cipher Crystal

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 10: The Cipher Crystal**

* * *

"Some people were mining under our lab?" Antonio said.

"Yes, yes they were." Hiro said. "And they turned your sonic amplifier technology into a gun." he revealed the sonic amplifier gun.

"This is perfect." Sharon said. "I love it!"

"What were the people mining under our lab?" Antonio asked. "They were mining a gem called crystalix." Hiro said. Antonio & Sharon stared at each other. "Do you think the crystalix and the sonic amplifier technology is connected?" Wasabi asked. "It could be." Antonio said. He thought for a bit, then grinned. "Of course." he said.

He went up to a bookshelf in the lab, and got a book from it. It read 'Powerful Gems and/or Crystals for Dummies'. He opened it. "Here it is: Crystalix. It's a special mineral, based on the crystal balls you see in fortune teller booths at funfairs. It was very popular with fortune tellers all around the world." he said.

The team stared. "You don't honestly think those fortune tellers have glass crystal balls, do you?" Antonio said. "OK... what about the sonic amplifier?" GoGo said. "What happens if you expose a crystalix crystal to the sonic frequency from the amplifier?"

Antonio gasped. "That's it!" "What's it, Antonio?" Callaghan asked. "If you expose crystalix to a sonic frequency, you can transmute it into futurite!"

"Futurite?" the team and Callaghan said. "Yes." Antonio said, showing them the page with the futurite crystal - which looked like an ordinary crystalix gem, but more darker in colour, and slightly smaller. "It's a very rare gemstone, it's even rarer than platinum. But it is incredibly powerful." he said. "Only one of these gems was ever found!"

"Was it part of the Crown of Nightmares?" Fred asked. "Yes." Sharon said. "It's the crystal that goes into the centre. The crown's centre has a shape shaped like a strange interdimensional creature called Bill Cipher. He caused a strange event called 'Weirdmageddon' in that Gravity Falls place a while back." "That sounds _so_ freaky." Wasabi said. "But not as freaky as 6 fingers on your hands, or 6 toes on your feet." he added.

"What about the crystal?" Hiro asked. "Well," Antonio said, "Futurite is **very** powerful. If you gaze into it, the future you could see will happen, be it good **or** bad!" The team shuddered at the thought of what [possible] horrid futures could happen. "In the wrong hands, a gem like that could be extremely dangerous." Honey said. "That's right." Hiro said. "Could Langstrom Krei possibly make his own futurite crystal?" Fred asked.

Antonio and Sharon stared. "Well," Antonio said, "He **could** , but it'd be slightly imperfect." Sharon nodded. "If you were to counter it's power, you'd need..." she paused impressively. "The Cipher Crystal!"

"The Cipher Crystal?" Hiro said. "Yes." Sharon said. "That's what we called the original futurite crystal." "We named the original futurite crystal after him after the Weirdmageddon incident." Antonio said. "Where is the crystal?" Wasabi said.

"We don't know," Antonio said, "but we remember that we worked with 2 people on it: a man and a woman. They both had the same last name: Hamada." "Were they the same people that Gregor said who worked with Langstrom Krei on the crown?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Antonio said. "They worked in a lab in somewhere called Kikiwaka Island, an island not too far to the east from Akuma Island." "That sounds familiar." Wasabi said. "It sounds like the name of an old summer camp that my cousin Emma Ross once worked at." Honey Lemon said.

"Here are the coordinates to the island." Sharon said, giving Hiro a paper with the coordinates to Kikiwaka Island on it. "I'd give myself 2 extra toes on my feet if the Cipher Crystal is there." Antonio said. "Thanks." Hiro said to the scientist couple. "Let us know if there's anything else about where the crown could possibly be." "We will." Antonio said. "Thanks again for returning our technology!" Sharon said as the team left.

* * *

Once outside the lab, the team discussed what to do next. "First thing tomorrow, we check Kikiwaka Island out." Hiro said to his friends and Callaghan.

As Big Hero 6 were discussing what to do about Kikiwaka Island, Callaghan slipped away to talk to a stranger in a trench coat. "How's it going?" he whispered to Callaghan. "It's going fine, Langstrom." Callaghan said. "Soon, you will have everything you wanted, just like it was before my brother's portal experiment ruined your life." the disguised Langstrom said.

"OK." Callaghan said. "Just keep the secret safe, and you should be fine." Langstrom said, before slipping away. Callaghan went back to Big Hero 6, and they headed back to Fred's mansion.

* * *

Later that night at his mansion, Fred got ready to turn in for the night. He threw off his clothing, save his underwear, so he could change it the next morning. As he sat on his bed, he thought about Antonio, and his 6-toed feet. He looked at his own feet, and wriggled his toes. "I bet I'd look amazing with 6 toes on my feet. Or with a tail sticking out of my butt. Or with a long neck, and 3 eyes, and 8 arms, and maybe also with wings and-"

And just like that, he was out like a light, lying on his bed, dreaming of gaining all the things he thought he'd be amazingly cool-looking with.

Robert Callaghan sighed, as he lay on his bed back in the spare room. He was thinking about his daughter, Abigail. He remembered when he hugged her just before she entered the pod before she got trapped in the portal.

"Don't worry, Abigail." He said to himself. "Whatever happens, we'll soon be together again, just like we used to."

* * *

"I can't believe he saved me." Hiro said, back at the Lucky Cat Cafe. He was thinking about when Callaghan saved him at the battle with Super Tiger 2.0.

"Maybe Callaghan isn't so bad after all." Baymax said. "He did just want his daughter back from the portal."

"Yes." Hiro said quietly. "But I still can't trust him... at least not yet."

"Maybe he knows more about the crown than anyone else." Baymax said. "It's only a matter of time, till all is revealed."

"Indeed." Hiro said, staring out of the window. "And that's what worries me..."

* * *

Now the team are one step closer to finding the Nightmare Crown.

What will await them on Kikiwaka Island?

Can they find the Cipher crystal?

Can Hiro trust Callaghan?

And would Fred look good with 6 toes on his feet, a tail, Or with all those other things he mentioned?

Find out soon!

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**


	11. Kikiwaka Island

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 11: Kikiwaka Island**

* * *

Early the next morning, Hiro and Baymax and their friends got up and prepared to get ready for the trip to Kikiwaka Island, hoping to find the Cipher crystal.

"Ready guys?" Hiro said. "Ready as we'll ever be." GoGo said.

Using the coordinates that Sharon had given him, the team, and Callaghan, used the teleporter to teleport to Kikiwaka Island.

* * *

Kikiwaka Island looked almost as big as Akuma Island, except more tropical, like Hawaii. The team arrived almost immediately.

"So this is Kikiwaka Island." Wasabi said. "I was expecting it to be a summer camp." Fred said bluntly.

"We need to find where the lab is." Hiro said. "Baymax, fly up, and see where it is." Baymax flew up, but almost immediately, a whirring noise sounded, and a bright laser beam shot through the sky at breakneck speed, just missing Baymax. Baymax landed. "The sky is too dangerous to use right now." he said.

"It seems," Callaghan said, "that the lab's sky security has come on." "What?" GoGo said. "When the lab was built," Callaghan explained, "Alistair Krei added a security system to blast any dangers that came by. It's rather experimental, so it targets anything in the air as a enemy."

"So that means we can't fly to the lab without getting zapped, right?" Hiro said. Callaghan nodded. "Also," he added, "we have to be careful. The island has a volcano, called Mount Kikiwaka." "So **that's** why it's called Kikiwaka Island." Fred said. "You catch on fast, Fred." Callaghan said. "We'd better find that lab." "and that crystal." Wasabi said.

* * *

The team headed through the jungle of Kikiwaka Island. They headed through a lava cave, full of lava. Some of it erupted, and the team stayed back, Hiro most of all; for it reminded him of the fire at the institute that killed his brother, Tadashi.

"This heat is not gonna be good on my hair." Honey said. "Thankfully," Hiro said, "I built cooling features in our suits, for any extremely hot temperature enviroments." "You think fast." GoGo said. "Yes. Yes i do." Hiro said.

The team headed off through the cave, toward the jungle again, hearing the noises of zapped birds screeching and falling. "Experimental." Robert said to the team.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but the team soon reached the lab. "There it is." Fred said. "The lab Professor Callaghan was on about." "Right." Hiro said. "Now all we've gotta do is get the crystal, and we can..."

But Hiro stopped. He stared, and then, he gasped. He could just see himself, Tadashi, their Aunt Cass, and his parents at a beach just nearby the lab. Then, there was silence. "Mom? Dad?" he said quietly.

"Hiro?" Wasabi said, waving a hand in front of his face, getting his attention. "Sorry." Hiro said. "I thought I saw Tadashi and my parents." "But Tadashi died." GoGo said. "No. I actually saw them." Hiro said. "Has the heat gotten to his brain?" Honey said. "Enough talk." GoGo said. "Let's get into the lab, and get the crystal."

But then, a strange robot plummeted in. It was just like the final boss of the 3DS game Battle in the Bay, but it had a tiki mask face on it in solid steel, lime green bodywork, lava orange armour, and a powerful cannon as one of it's hands.

and out of the blue, Yama's thugs reappeared.

"You didn't think you'd get the Cipher crystal from the lab **that** easily, did you?" one thug said.

"Yes, yes we did." Fred stated. But a quick shoulder nudge from GoGo shut him up.

"We're not happy with the way you decimated Super Tiger 2.0, you know." the second thug said. "So," the third thug said, "we're gonna end you for good this time."

"That's right." the first thug said. "Big Hero 6, prepare to face... Tiki-Bot Warrior!"

The Tiki-Bot Warrior aimed it's cannon down at the team.

"I knew it was too easy." Hiro said.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

What will happen to Big Hero 6 now?

Will they get the Cipher Crystal?

What's the deal with Hiro's vision?

And does Hiro make such good technology to adapt to tough situations?

find out soon.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	12. TIKI-BOT WARRIOR

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 12: Tiki-Bot Warrior**

* * *

The Tiki-Bot Warrior roared evilly.

"Yikes." Honey said. "We're in danger, and just when we were gonna get the crystal."

"What do we do now, Hiro?" GoGo said. "Simple." Hiro said. "We fight."

With that, the team took on Tiki-Bot Warrior. Fred used his super jump to distract it whilst Honey fired Chem balls to stun it, so that Fred could burn the armor with his breath. Then it fired it's cannon, which shot balls of gooey magma at them, but Hiro used his suit's magnets to repel them toward the ocean, where they were extinguished.

GoGo used her speed to lead the robot away form the lab, then Wasabi leapt in to use his cutter blades to cut off the brittle armor. Honey fired chemballs into the cannon and jammed it, stopping it from working. However, the robot wasn't stopped that easily. It used it's plugged cannon like a hammer to attack, but Baymax defended Hiro from the assault. Callaghan used his microbots to hold it down so Hiro could get up to the head and rip out it's power source.

Once Hiro did that, the TikiBot Warrior entered a self-destruct sequence. Baymax quickly threw the robot into the ocean, where it created an explosion of water that could be seen from the Island of Sodor.

The thugs were not impressed at all. "You win this time, Hiro, but you better watch your back!" the first thug said. "Yeah, unless we're behind you, so you'd better watch your front." the second thug said. "Regardless, the next time we meet will be your doom. YOUR DOOM!" The third thug shouted. The thugs escaped.

* * *

the team discovered the lab looked like an explosion hit it. "Whatever happened?" Hiro said. "This reminds me of the showcase incident."

As the team searched, Fred happened to find an old drawer that seemed unscathed by whatever explosion hit it. "Maybe what we're looking for is in here?" Wasabi said. He carefully cut the drawer open, and the team saw the Cipher crystal.

"Yes!" Fred cheered. "We found the Cipher Crystal!" It was then Hiro discovered something else in the drawer - a photo of two people, a grey haired man and a woman that looked like his Aunt Cass, but with different clothes, and they were with younger versions of Alistair Krei and his brother Langstrom, Robert Callaghan, Antonio and Sharon Scalin, and a man that looked like the adult Lewis from _Meet the Robinsons,_ but with black hair instead of blonde hair. "Could that have been Gregor?" Honey said to Hiro, who was staring at the photo. He turned the photo over, and he saw some words on the back:

 _'For our favourite sons, Hiro & Tadashi.'_

 _'Signed, Ryan & Kelly Hamada; aka Mom & Dad.'_

"Mom & Dad... were with... Krei?" Hiro said to himself.

* * *

AS the team left the lab with the crystal and the photo, Hiro just couldn't help thinking about his parents. Could THEY be part of the Nightmare Crown?

"Come on Hiro." Callaghan said. "We've got the crystal, and now we'll be safe if Langstrom tries to get the Nightmare Crown to take over San Fransokyo!"

At that moment, the team turned to him. "What?" Honey asked. Callaghan's eyes widened. "uhhh... nothing. Nothing at all. Just forget I said anything." he said quickly, and nervously.

Callaghan didn't know it, but he had inadvertently disobeyed Langstrom's orders to keep the plan a secret. "Riiight." Hiro said. "We'd better get back home." With that, the team teleported back to San Fransokyo.

Unbeknownst to them, Langstrom Krei had been hidden in some nearby bushes, and he'd heard everything, including what Callaghan had said. "I can't believe he did that! After everything I did to break him outta prison!" he snapped. "He's gonna pay for his disobedience!" Using his teleporter, he teleported back to his mansion in San Fransokyo, eager to settle the score with Callaghan for his disobedience.

* * *

The team have found the Cipher Crystal!

Great work, Big Hero 6!

But what will Langstrom do about Callaghan?

Could Hiro's parents be part of the Nightmare Crown?

Will Yama's thugs make good on their promise to destroy Big Hero 6 for good?

You will find out all the answers soon enough.

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	13. The story of Hiro's Parents

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 13: The story of Hiro's Parents**

* * *

Back at Fred's manor, the team, and Callaghan gathered around Hiro at the dining room table.

"Hiro," Honey said. "What's the connection with Alistair Krei and your parents?"

Hiro sighed. It was now time to tell them something not even Tadashi or his aunt had ever told him... till now. "I suppose I could tell you." He said. "But promise not to tell anyone." He added.

"We promise." Wasabi, GoGo, Fred and Honey all said at once.

Hiro stood up. "You see," he said, "Mom & Dad were actually good friends of Alistair Krei. They, Me, Tadashi & Aunt Cass used to vacation on Kikiwaka Island when we were younger. Krei was a good friend, and he did the best hot dogs."

"Maybe **that's** why Krei liked your microbots at the showcase." Wasabi said.

"Yes," Hiro said. "but there was more. Krei, Mom & Dad were also part of a special project – a group that researched the properties of the futurite crystal."

"Was it the same group that made the Crown of Nightmares?" Fred asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Robert said, then turned to Hiro. "Your father went to great lengths to keep that project a secret. That crown is very dangerous. It can do terrible things in the wrong hands! It turned my college buddy into a yeti!"

The team gasped. "That's why Gregor could hardly remember much about his past." Honey said.

"And Gregor said there was a fight." Wasabi added.

"Yes." Robert said. "We had to do something about the crown when we discovered how dangerous it was. It was my suggestion to have the crown destroyed. But Langstrom was furious. He wanted the crown for himself."

"Why does he need futurite for the crown?" Wasabi asked. "It's to focus the energy that went into the crown." Callaghan said. "The crystal is what gives the crown it's power."

"I knew Sharon & Antonio said it was a powerful crystal." Wasabi said.

"Gregor mentioned an explosion at the lab." GoGo said.

"Yes. That is correct." Robert said. "You see, Langstrom was so angry, he decided that if he couldn't have the crown, nobody could. So he set off hidden explosives in the lab, and we had to evacuate, but after Gregor's rampage when he turned into a yeti, the ceiling crumbled, and Kelly pushed me away, saving me from getting trapped under some falling stone. But when Ryan ran back in to save her, the building blew up, and they…" The last bit was quiet, and somewhat tearful. "They…. were killed." He wiped a tear that was flowing down his cheek. "Killed when the building… _blew up_."

Hiro gasped. He remembered when Tadashi died in the fire at the showcase. He remembered the words his brother said before his death.

* * *

' _Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.'_

* * *

"Mom & Dad died... just like Tadashi…" he said, quietly. The team hung their heads in respect of the late Tadashi Hamada.

"So," Honey said to Robert, "If we keep the Cipher crystal safe here, Langstrom can't use it, right?"

Robert thought about it. "Yes. As long as we keep the crystal here, we'll be fine." The team grinned in relief. "But," Hiro said sternly, "Langstrom must **not** get the crown."

"Why doesn't he just make another crown?" Fred asked. "He can't." Robert said. "He **could** make a powerful futurite crystal to replace the one we have, but the crown is special. It has special technology that could take years to create, even for someone as brilliant as Langstrom or his brother Alistair."

"So that means he can't do anything until he finds the **_actual_ ** crown, right?" GoGo said. Robert nodded.

"Do you know where the crown is, Callaghan?" Hiro asked.

Robert sighed and shook his head. "Hiro, If it was **that** easy, I'd tell you. Only Alistair Krei hid the crown. I suggested he hid it somewhere nobody'd ever think of looking, so nobody could use it."

"Like your underwear drawer?" Fred said. Robert glared coldly at Fred. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He muttered. "Then when he hid it, he destroyed all the proof of its location, to cover his tracks, so the crown wouldn't be discovered." He said.

"Then maybe tomorrow," Hiro said, "we'll try to find out more." "I'll ask Heathcliff to put the crystal away somewhere Langstrom can't find it." Fred said. "Everyone agree?" Hiro said. The team, and Callaghan, put their arms in. "Agreed." They all said.

* * *

Now we know how Tadashi's and Hiro's parents died.

[BTW, this is fanon, not real. We don't know how Tadashi's and Hiro's parents died.]

But what will happen tomorrow?

Will the team find the crown?

and what of Langstrom Krei?

Find out all the answers to these questions soon.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	14. Setback?

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 14: Setback**

* * *

Later that night, after Hiro & his friends went home to bed, and Fred went to bed in his manor, Callaghan lay down on the bed in the spare room. At that moment, a device rung in his pocket. "Callaghan, meet outside the mansion now." The voice said. "Uhhh, Ok." Callaghan said. "He put on his longcoat, and went to the front door of the mansion, being quiet so that he wouldn't disturb Fred or Heathcliff, since they were asleep.

He went outside the mansion. The moonlit night shimmered on the lights of the city. Callaghan stared for a while, and then he called out, "Hello? Anybody here? I'm out here! Hello?"

* * *

At that moment, 2 guards grabbed him, and dragged him down one part of the manor, hiding so nobody could see them.

 _'Oh no.'_ Callaghan thought. _'Have I been caught already?'_ He hoped beyond everything the cops hadn't found him now.

But when he looked up, he saw that the guards resembled the _Recess: School's Out_ Secret Service Look-alike guards, and they held his arms tightly, pinning him to the wall.

"We got him, Langstrom." One guard said. At that moment, Langstrom Krei came into Callaghan's view, with a stern expression on his face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Langstrom said sternly. "About what?" Robert Callaghan said, confused. "I am talking about the 'incident' at Kikiwaka Island." Langstrom said. 'Where you inadvertently **BLURTED OUT MY PLAN**!" he roared, grabbing Callaghan by his shirt.

"I-I-It was just a small… setback." Callaghan stuttered nervously. Langstrom glared at him. "Was Tadashi Hamada… a **setback**?!" he snapped.

Callaghan shook with fear. It almost reminded him of how Alistair Krei felt when he was captured by the microbots.

Langstrom sighed. "I've tried to be nice to you, Robert, but because you disobeyed me, you have now forced me to take extreme measures."

The guards held Callaghan tightly as Langstrom spoke. None of them noticed Fred looking out of a window nearby.

"Now, listen to me, Callaghan," Langstrom said, "I did not spend nearly a whole month and 2 days creating that sleeping gas that got you out of prison all for my brilliant plan to fail! Your disobedience has caused a major disturbance!"

He glared at Callaghan, who was now shaking like a leaf. "You are gonna have to keep this operation a secret if you want to have what I promised you. And I do NOT want to have any more disobedience from you! Do I make myself clear?"

Langstrom glared at Callaghan. "And, if I find out about any more disobedience from you, there will be serious consequences. And not just directed towards _you_."

Robert stared. "Who are you-?"

"I am talking about Hiro Hamada & his friends." Langstrom said. "They will be dead meat when I get that crown, you see if they aren't." Of course, Fred heard & saw all this. _'This could be bad.'_ He thought, as he escaped back to his room.

"Let him go." Langstrom said to the guards, who let Callaghan go. He sat on the grass, rubbing his arms. "Don't let this happen again, Robert Callaghan. I'm watching you." He said sternly, as he walked off, followed by the guards.

Callaghan sat there for a while, trying to collect his thoughts together. At that moment, Heathcliff emerged, in his pyjamas and bathrobe. "Are you alright, sir?" he asked. "I'm fine… I guess." Robert said, standing up. "Would you like some tea, sir? Heathcliff asked. "Yes, yes I would." Callaghan said shakily, as Heathcliff escorted him inside.

' _ **I will have to keep this a secret now.'**_ Callaghan said to himself. _**'I must make sure Hiro does not get hurt. I don't want to cause any more problems to his family & friends ever since that day Tadashi died.'**_

It seemed like he was gonna have to take matters into his own hands… only this time, to **save** Hiro  & his friends from certain death.

But **could** he?

* * *

Callaghan is in trouble now!

What will he do to save Hiro & his friends from Langstrom's wrath?

Will he revert to his evil ways and betray them?

What will happen next?

Wait and see, and the answer will be soon revealed, you see if it isn't.

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	15. Down by the docks

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 15: Down by the Docks**

* * *

Fred noticed Callaghan was quite sleepy at the breakfast table the next day.

"Professor Callaghan?" he asked. "are you alright?"

Callaghan woke with a start. "I'm fine, Fred." he said. "Never been better."

Heathcliff served them their breakfasts.

* * *

Later, Hiro & the team, and Callaghan, met in the living room.

"We got the original futurite crystal, so now we need to find the actual crown." GoGo said. "And we've got to find it before Langstrom Krei does." Wasabi added. "You're right there, Wasabi." Callaghan said. 'Perhaps Langstrom is searching for the crown right now." Honey said. "That's right." Hiro said. "We need some more news on the crown right now."

"Perhaps there's something on tv that could help." Fred suggested. He turned the tv on, and almost immediately, a news report came up.

"We interrupt this broadcast for this urgent news report." the reporter said. The team, and Callaghan listened. "News has been going round about a strange robot attacking the docks of San Fransokyo." the reporter said. Hiro looked at the robot on the screen, and his eyes popped wide. "Baymax?" he said, shocked.

"It seems," the reporter said, "that this robot is similar to the one seen with the mysterious superhero team Big Hero 6. If anyone sees any signs of this robot, please inform the San Fransokyo police department immediately."

As Fred turned the tv off, the team, and Callaghan, stared at each other. "I'm sure Baymax can't have done all this." Honey said. "That's right." Hiro said. "Tadashi built him to _help_ others, not to cause _evil_ acts."

"All the same, Hiro, looks like a good lead." Robert Callaghan said. "And look at this." he held out a newspaper. "It says here that a scuba hire shop called 'Yamuba Scuba Hire' has just opened at the docks."

"The suspicious scuba shop, and an evil robot?" GoGo said. "There must be a connection!"

"Guys," Hiro said. "Let's suit up and check it out."

* * *

The team & Callaghan suited up, and soon arrived at the docks. "We have to find out more from this 'Yamuba' place." Callaghan said. "It might point us in the right direction for the crown." Hiro said.

They soon found what the 'Yamuba Scuba Hire' place looked like; it looked like a huge sweet shop, but inside was a lot of scuba gear to hire. they entered it easily, for the door was open.

"There has to be something here." Wasabi said, glancing round the shop. "Anything the owner might have left behind, could help us find the crown's location." As the team searched the shop's shelves and racks, Fred searched around near an arm that looked like one from those slot machines on the hiring desk, and he inadvertently pulled it down. At that moment, the desk moved, revealing a secret passage. "Of course!" Hiro said. "A secret passage."

"I call that suspicious." GoGo said. "What could be down in that passage, I wonder?" Hiro said. without a second thought, the team entered the secret passage.

Who knows where it would lead. Hopefully, to a clue on the Nightmare Crown.

* * *

Who knows what's in that secret passage.

Stay tuned to find out soon.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	16. Yama's Arena

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 16: Yama's Arena**

* * *

The team, and Callaghan soon entered a very dark, and very big room.

"Something's not right about this." Hiro said to the team. "It reminds me of Akuma Island."

Suddenly, bright lights filled the area, revealing the room was like a huge wrestling ring.

And it was then Hiro saw a very familiar figure.

"Yama!" he exclaimed.

Yama & his 3 thugs stared down at Hiro. "I heard from my thugs that you're looking for the Crown of Nightmares."

"We are." Wasabi said. "But I noticed that you can't find the research on it." Yama said. "I heard that all traces of the research was hidden. Hidden by Alistair Krei."

"But I thought it was destroyed." GoGo said. "Is there something we're missing?"

"You know," Callaghan said, "I'm beginning to wonder if Krei ever destroyed the crown's research at all. Perhaps it was just… moved."

"You catch on quick." Yama said. "You've got brains, I'll give you that. But it is such a shame that you'll never ever find out where the crown really is."

Hiro eyed Yama in doubt. "I'm gonna be extremely sorry I asked this, but why?"

Yama grinned evilly. "Because there's NO way you'll survive my battlebot showdown arena!" He cackled evilly, and the thugs laughed too, almost awkwardly.

Yama sighed. "No, guys, it's all in the back of the throat." He turned to Big Hero 6, and Callaghan. "Now for the battlebots to destroy you!"

At that moment, swarms of battlebots, which were all the enemies from the 3DS game Battle in the Bay, all attacked the team, and Callaghan.

"We'd better fight them!" Hiro called.

The team didn't need to be told twice. They set to work, ploughing through the battlebots with their respective skills and/or weaponry.

GoGo used her wheel blades, and even did a Gyro Jackhammer, with wheels outstretched, cutting the metal off the battlebots.

Wasabi's plasma blades sliced through his portion of battlebots easily.

Honey's chemballs gummed up the battlebots, stopping it, allowing Fred to burn them with his fire breath.

Callaghan was able to block all the battlebots attacking him; for his microbots made short work of every battlebot attacking him.

And Baymax used his rocket fists on his group of battlebots, reducing them to scrap.

Yama saw all that. "Hmm." He said. "I seem to have underestimated you, Hiro Hamada. You seemed to be much better than the last time you battled me in the arena."

Hiro stared. "That's still not gonna help you against these," Yama said, summoning more battlebots, with huge versions of Babyface, Sparks, and Zurg from the **Toy Story** series making cameos.

Despite that, Hiro & his team, and Callaghan destroyed the battlebots, taking care of every last one of them.

The thugs sent group after group of battlebots, one group each turn, but Hiro & his team, and Callaghan defeated them too.

"Wow." Yama said. "You've got guts. Guts, and spunk. And not to mention bravado. And you've got skill, I'll give you that."

"We could smash these monsters around all day!" GoGo cheered.

Yama grinned. "Well, I've certainly seen enough. Let's see how you'll take on my new fighter robot." "If he's anything like your old ones, we'll crush him!" GoGo said.

Yama grinned, then clapped his hands. "Henchbot, take care of these pesky heroes."

Yama's new fighter robot stepped out of the shadows. But When Hiro saw Yama's new fighter robot, his eyes popped wide.

He saw the robot had the same armour as Baymax, but in purple & yellow, the same colour of Yama's jumpsuit.

"Meet my new fighter robot/henchbot; YAMAMAX!" Yama yelled.

* * *

 ** _PLOT TWIST!_**

Will Hiro defeat the double of Baymax?

Will Big Hero 6 be destroyed?

and did you see the characters cameoing in the battle?

find out all the answers and more.

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	17. Yamamax

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 17: Yamamax**

* * *

The memory flashed back to Hiro.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _In the portal, with Abigail's pod, Baymax was all set to get them out, but a big chunk of debris hit him, damaging his armor._

 _"There is still a way I can get you both to safety." Baymax said, as he put his rocket fist into the bottom of the pod with Abigail inside it._

 _Hiro stared at Baymax. "No, no, no, no, no, wait." He said, shocked. "What about you?"_

 _"You are my patient." Baymax said calmly._

 _Hiro tried to stop Baymax. "B-B-Baymax, No!" "Your health is my only concern." Baymax said._

 _"Stop!" Hiro said. "No, I-I-I'm-I'm gonna figure out-"_

 _"Are you satisfied with my care?" Baymax asked._

 _Hiro was getting frantic now. "No! There's gotta be another way! I'm not gonna leave you here! I'll think of something!"_

 _"There is no time. Are you satisfied with my care?" Baymax asked._

 _"Please, no!" said Hiro, now on the brink of tears. "I can't lose you too!"_

 _"Hiro…." Baymax said, "I will always be with you."_

 _Hiro tearfully hugged Baymax. He could feel himself crying, over losing first Tadashi, and now Baymax. Baymax hugged him back._

 _"I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said, heartbroken over losing Baymax. But he knew it was for good reason._

 _With that, the rocket fist blasted off, pushing the pod and sending Hiro & Abigail back to San Fransokyo._

 _Hiro could only watch sadly as Baymax drifted off into the darkness of the portal..._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Hiro stared at Yamamax. "You're... you're... you're the same Baymax I sacrificed in that portal!" he said.

"I was." Yamamax said, speaking in a voice that sounded like Turner from _Handy Manny,_ except more mechanical. "But now I serve Yama."

"I wanted revenge on you since you beat me in that bot fighter tournament 2 months back, and since you beat me a few days ago, that made my vengeance more stronger than ever." Yama stated angrily.

"Right." Hiro said. "We've beat this guy before, guys, so let's do it again."

Yama grinned evilly. "We'll see about that." he said. "Yamamax, destroy!"

Yamamax went up and aimed his rocket fist toward the team. Baymax stepped up, and repelled the attack.

"A foolish mistake." Yamamax said, then he and Baymax started fighting.

Baymax found it difficult to beat the copy of himself. "This robot has the same moves I have." he said. "This will be a tough fight."

"You catch on fast." Yamamax said. "But this will be over soon."

Baymax dodged the blows Yamamax fired. "Who would have thought that Yama turned the first Baymax into a killer?" Wasabi said. Hiro sighed. "If Tadashi was alive right now, he'd never let me hear the end of it." Hiro said.

Baymax blocked the blows that Yamamax sent out. Then, When Yamamax charged towards him, Baymax darted away using his rocket thrusters.

Yamamax tried to thruster up after him, but found that Callaghan had used the microbots to tie his thrusters down. Then he used the microbots to hold Yamamax down. Then GoGo leapt up and hit a switch on Yamamax's back. "Powering off." Yamamax said, and he switched off.

"NO!" Yama said, horrified. he tried to leave, but Callaghan grabbed him and his thugs with the microbots. "Now... Yama, was it?" he said, "What do you know about the Crown of Nightmares?"

Yama said, "Langstrom Krei told me everything. He managed to steal some data from Krei Tech's new high security vault, that was installed when the building was rebuilt. It contained some old map of an old temple, some distance from here."

"Where is it, Yama?" Hiro asked. "Tell us!" Yama sighed, and produced the map. "Here." he said. "I had it stashed in my underpants."

Upon hearing that, Wasabi fainted. "Errr... thanks." Hiro said, also quite disgusted. He looked at the map. There was a dotted line leading all the way to a big red X at a temple, surrounded by palm trees. "The co-ordinates are on the back." Yama added. "Thank you for this information." Hiro said. Callaghan released them, and Yama & his thugs left the building in a hurry, after collecting the de-activated Yamamax.

"Hey!" said GoGo. "They're getting away!" "Don't worry, GoGo," Hiro said. "I'm sure they're not worth it."

* * *

Yama & his thugs were on the run. "Where shall we hide, boss?" one thug asked. "There!" the second thug said, pointing to a fish delivery truck. "Come on!" Yama said. Then he and his thugs ran into the fish truck... only to find it was a disguised police van!

"Got you!" One cop said. "And you said Krei's disguise device was a stupid idea." The other cop said.

* * *

Yama, and his robot, Yamamax, have been defeated!

What will await Big Hero 6 in the temple?

Will the Crown of Nightmares be found?

And does Krei know how to make a great disguise device or what?

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	18. Callaghan's Perspective

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

BTW, THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD IN CALLAGHAN'S POV.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Callaghan's Perspective**

 _As soon as we returned to Fred's mansion, Hiro studied the map we recovered from Yama._

 _He declared that, first thing tomorrow, we'd get to the temple, find the Crown of Nightmares, and then we'd get it away from Langstrom._

 _Whilst in my bed, half of me still felt bitter over Alistair Krei, but the other half felt… different._

 _You see, All the time spent in prison and the time spent whilst Langstrom Krei kept me undercover had given me time to think. And I'd realized something:_

 _When I was arrested for destroying Krei Tech, I saw my daughter being put into an ambulance. I knew Hiro and his friends had saved her, and I was grateful. But when I was locked up in prison, I continually blamed myself for what I had done. I forever regret the day Tadashi died; for **I'd** killed him, and I didn't even know I had._

 _All that changed, however, when Langstrom Krei busted me out, and helped me to recover. I never expected Alistair Krei's brother would help me, after all I went through, including losing my daughter in his pathetic brother's wormhole experiment, who I still hate that conceited jerkface for._

 _Somehow or other; to me, I think this whole thing is quite suspicious. It seems that **I** am the link towards everything._

 _But to be honest, now that I've fought alongside Big Hero 6, including Hiro, Baymax, and his friends, I have to admit a new found respect. And also, I think I've realized something from all of this: I'm not really so different from them after all._

 _Which is more than can be said for that Fred guy; for he owns a huge mansion, and I remembered him muttering in his sleep a few days back, about gaining extra toes on his feet. It was actually quite funny. It made me think of that Antonio Scalin guy, and I'd also imagined myself gaining extra fingers and toes._

 _I feel like a fool for doing those evil things, but I think if this is the one shot I have at getting my redemption, then I need to take this chance. I know it's a tough decision, but sometimes, that's the way of life._

 _If it's the only way I can see my beloved Abigail again, so be it._

 _Don't worry about me, Abigail, I'm perfectly fine, and you'll know about all I've done to redeem myself. When this is over, I'll soon be seeing you in person again, just like I used to do._

* * *

Next chapter, to the temple!

Will Callaghan get his redemption?

Will Big Hero 6 get the Nightmare Crown?

And what of Yama?

Discover all the answers and more.

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	19. Temple Turmoil

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 19: Temple Turmoil**

* * *

Early the next morning, Hiro & the team, and Callaghan, awoke.

"This may be our last hope to finding the Nightmare Crown." Hiro said to the team. "We must make sure Langstrom Krei does not get the crown. As soon as we recover the crown, we can get it far away from Langstrom Krei."

"You're right, Hiro." Callaghan said. "We've come too far to fail now. If it's the only way for me to make up for my villainous deeds, then, we have to do it."

With that, the team, and Callaghan all did a fist bump.

* * *

After breakfast, the team, and Callaghan set the teleporter towards the temple.

They were overlooking a huge temple in a jungle region with a few statues of some familiar characters surrounding it, one of which Fred noticed immediately. "Hey!" he said. "That looks just like Principal Amzy!"

Ignoring the comment, Hiro uncovered the door entrance to the temple. "This is it, guys." he said. "Last chance to back away."

Callaghan stared at the statues. Without Hiro seeing, he went up to the statue that resembled a demigod with a fishhook, and secretly put a small black box on the base. _'Perfect.'_ he thought. _'Just what Langstrom Krei wanted.'_

Then he rejoined Hiro & his friends as they went into the temple.

* * *

In the temple, they saw a huge stone grotto.

"I see something up there." Wasabi said, pointing up to a small pillar in the middle of the grotto.

Baymax gave it a scan. "There is some interesting thing up on that pillar."

"How do we get it down?" GoGo asked. "We'll, I could jump up and grab it." Fred said. He super jumped up...

...only to get knocked down by some stone warriors above the pillar.

"I guess jumping to it is outta the question." Hiro said. "So I guess that means Baymax can't fly up and get it?" Callaghan said. "Yes." Hiro nodded.

Honey noticed something carved on the temple wall. "Look!" she said. The team looked at the carvings. "It says, 'To find the treasure without a hitch, you first need to find the pillar's switch'." Hiro said, reading the carvings. "It also says," he added, "'The switch to find is not too much trouble, just reach the chamber of stony rubble."

They saw a nearby door. "Well," GoGo said, "since we don't have any other ideas..." The team went in.

* * *

The room was a dark chamber full of molten lava.

Hiro noticed another carving on a wall. He read the carving. "It says, 'The trial of fire: The fire is the path you must now take, reach the door, make no mistake."

"I guess we've got to use the lava to cross." Wasabi said. "How?" GoGo said. "Leave it to me." Honey said. She threw some blue chemballs onto the lava, and they instantly created a solid bridge.

"It won't stay like that forever." she said. "Quick!" the team, and Callaghan ran on the solid bridge. Callaghan was out of breath when they reached the door. "Hiro," he panted, I haven't ran like that since I was in the fitness lessons at college."

Upon entering the door, they saw a huge grey chamber that had a huge bottomless pit.

Callaghan saw the sign. "It says here," he said, "'The trial of air: The door over there is where you must go, Be careful of the forceful winds that blow.'"

"That door," Hiro said, managing to see a door in the wall on the far side of the chamber, "is Over there."

With that, everyone got onto Baymax, and he flew, as fast as he could through the wind.

It wasn't easy, but they made it. They got through the door to safety.

* * *

They saw themselves in another room - this one with a pool full of water.

This time, Fred saw the sign. "It says here," he said, "'The trial of water: Under the water is what you need, to find the crown and to succeed.'"

"How do we get under the water?" GoGo said. "I don't see any way to reach it," Fred said, "just this chain." With that he started pulling it. "Please." GoGo said sarcastically, "If that plan even works then I'll..."

GoGo was interrupted when a plug, which was attached to the chain Fred found, came out. "Not finish the end of that sentence."

Hiro saw a lever at the bottom of the empty pool. He gingerly went down, and pulled it.

 **SUDDENLY!**

A nearby door opened, revealing an ornate chest. With a bit of lock picking, Callaghan opened it, and when he and the team looked inside, they saw that inside it was...

"A rock?" the team said, shocked.

Hiro suddenly noticed that there was also a piece of paper in the chest. He drew it out, and read what it said. "This rock will help you find the Nightmare Crown, put it in the grotto, and bring the crown down."

"ok." Hiro said, "But how do we get back to the grotto?"

Suddenly, a door behind the chest opened, the team entered it, and found it led all the way back to the grotto. Hiro placed the rock he found earlier in the pillar.

 **SUDDENLY!**

The pillar moved down, and then, the team gasped. On the pillar, was...

...The Crown of Nightmares!

"This is it!" Hiro said. "The Crown of Nightmares." "I knew we'd find it!" Fred said. "Yes."Honey said. "Now, we've got to get it away from Langstrom Krei."

 **SUDDENLY!**

The temple roof started to crumble.

"This is bad."Hiro said. "RUN!" With that, the team raced down the chamber and escaped the temple, just as the roof crumbled behind them.

"You know, we could have just flown out the temple on Baymax." GoGo said.

"Oh yeah." Hiro said.

"We should get back to San Fransokyo." Wasabi said. "Quick!" The team didn't get far when they suddenly stopped.

"Oh no." Baymax said.

There, in front of them, was Langstorm Krei!

* * *

UH OH!

What will happen next?!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	20. Langstrom Krei's True Intentions

**[I do not, and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 20: Langstrom Krei's True Intentions**

* * *

"Ah, Hiro Hamada, what perfect timing." said Langstrom Krei.

"Why are you here, Langstrom Krei?" Hiro asked. "Is it not obvious?" Langstrom said. "I am here for the crown. Robert Callaghan, collect the goods, please."

Hiro's eyes popped. "Callaghan?!" Callaghan sighed. "I'm sorry, Hiro." he said. "Langstrom needs it." Hiro carefully handed him the crown.

"What's going on, Langstrom? How did you find us?" Wasabi asked. "Is it not obvious?" Langstrom said. "Robert Callaghan has been working for me the whole time."

The team gasped. "It's not possible!" Honey said, shocked. Even GoGo's eyes widened.

"It is." Langstrom said. "I was also the one who got your ex-professor out of prison!" Robert Callaghan handed him the crown, and then Langstrom put the crown on his head. "A perfect fit." he said.

"Callaghan?" Hiro said, shocked. "Why would you…?!"

"This is what's best for San Fransokyo." Robert said firmly, as he walked over to Langstrom Krei. He waited for Langstrom to thank him and shake his hand, and give him the reward he was promised.

But Langstrom didn't thank him or shake his hand. He turned to Robert and grinned smugly. "Oh, Robert." Langstrom said, "If only there was somebody out there who'd help you."

"What?" Callaghan asked, quite surprised. "I thought you wanted the crown."

"I did." Langstrom said. "You, Callaghan, were so naïve, you didn't even know that I've been planning to find this crown ever since your attack on my feeble baby brother!"

"That isn't true!" Hiro shouted.

" _Au contraire_ , Hiro Hamada, it was **perfectly** true. All the time I spent studying the research… and all the evidence you found..." he paused. "And you never even found the tracking device I put in Fred's underwear drawer!"

Fred gasped. "Plot twist!" he said.

"You don't mean…" Hiro started. "Yep." Langstrom said evilly. "I've been following you from the beginning."

the team, and Callaghan, stared with shocked expressions.

"I have to admit, Hiro," he said, "you & your friends were doing a much better job at finding the crown than I was! In the end, I decided it would be easier to let **you** do all the work and find it for me." He started to laugh. "I mean, come on, ' _Yamuba_ '? I can't believe you even _fell_ for that!"

"What about Abigail?" Hiro said.

"Oh you didn't honestly think my brother sent her to the mountain range?" Langstrom said. "It was actually _me_! I disguised myself as my feeble baby brother to trick both her, **and** you!

At that moment, Robert realized. "Of course!" he said. " **You** were the one who sent my daughter off to the mountains, not your baby brother!"

"Finally, all the puzzle pieces fit." Hiro said, as shocked as Callaghan. "We were tricked from the start."

"You're one smart kid, Hiro, I'll give you that." Langstrom said. He sighed. "Look, you and your friends and your professor have the eternity to spend together before I destroy San Fransokyo with the crown you found, so let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?"

"So You WEREN'T really trying to find the crown, were you?" GoGo said, both shocked and angry.

"You wanted **us** to do it!" Wasabi said.

"I totally knew he was gonna do it." Fred said.

"Fred!" GoGo said angrily. "What?" Fred said. "Even if we didn't know he's tricked us, at least we get a good laugh out of it." GoGo nudged him on the ribs, hard.

"Langstrom Krei, this isn't fair!" Hiro snapped.

"Fair?!" Langstrom roared. "I'll tell **you** what's not fair: your parents, your former professor, and my feeble baby brother denied me the one chance I had to use the Crown of Nightmares we worked on for what **I** wanted: to take over San Fransokyo! And I spent nearly 11 whole years without the powerful life that I wanted!" He glared angrily down at the team and Callaghan. "Well, until now, all my waiting has finally paid off, and now that I finally have the crown, I am going to use it to get what **I** want, and no idiotic group of teenage superheroes is gonna mess it up for me now!"

"But what about Mom & Dad?" Hiro said.

"Your pathetic parents were just pathetic setbacks! Just like your pathetic brother Tadashi! And Robert's pathetic daughter Abigail!"

Robert remembered the explosion at the lab the crown was in. "But… but Ryan went back in there to save his wife!" he said.

"That was HIS mistake!" Langstrom snapped.

Hiro gasped. The memory of finding out about Callaghan being the masked villain flooded back to him; when he remembered discovering Tadashi had died for nothing.

* * *

 _ **'He went in there to save you!'**_

 _ **'That was his mistake!'**_

* * *

Callaghan felt shocked.

"And Robert," Langstrom said sternly, "your services are no longer required."

"But Langstrom, you promised me I could have everything I wanted!" Robert protested. "You were my friend." he muttered sadly.

"I say a lot of things." Langstrom said. "I don't **always** mean them."

Robert stared. "No…" he said sadly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Langstrom said, "I'm gonna use the Crown of Nightmares for world domination, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Hiro glanced at Callaghan, who was showing a look of remorse, like he did when he was arrested. Then, he teleported away.

"Callaghan, wait!" Hiro shouted.

"It's too late now, Hiro!" said Langstrom. "That stupid Professor Candlehead can't help you or your friends now!"

"His name is Professor Callaghan!" Hiro shouted. "Whatever!" Langstrom growled. "I always hated his family name since the crown incident."

With that, he teleported off, back to San Fransokyo. "This isn't over, Langstrom Krei!" Hiro shouted. "Come on guys, we're going back." he said. Honey just so happened to pick up a small memory stick nearby her location, before joining Hiro and her friends on Baymax, as they rocketed off to San Fransokyo.

* * *

This is... BAD.

Langstrom has the Crown of Nightmares! What will happen now?

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Also!

 **HAPPY 2ND UK CINEMA ANNIVERSARY, BIG HERO 6!**


	21. Callaghan Confesses

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 21: Callaghan Confesses [or, Forgiveness]**

* * *

As soon as Big Hero 6 returned to Fred's mansion and changed out of their super suits, they encountered Professor Callaghan. "Why'd you do it, Callaghan?" Hiro said. "You owed me that much at least."

Callaghan sighed. "All right, Hiro." he said. "I'll come clean."

The team stopped, stared and listened.

"Well, you see," Callaghan explained, "Langstrom was the one who got me out of prison. He wanted me to help you to help him get the Nightmare Crown. I helped you to find the item's locations, but when I inadvertently disobeyed Langstrom's orders on Kikiwaka Island, he ordered me to keep the plan secret, so you wouldn't know what was happening. But I never expected him to betray us like that. It was all for you, Hiro. And, it was best for everyone in the city."

Hiro thought about what Callaghan said, and about when he found out he was the masked figure. He thought of Tadashi, and wanting to destroy Baymax, and then, the portal. Everything seemed to come together.

Then he became really worried in his thoughts. He wondered if he could save the city from Langstrom Krei, and the Nightmare Crown. Could he save them?

Suddenly, Hiro filled with rage. Callaghan had let Langstrom get the crown, and now, everyone in San Fransokyo would be in danger.

he felt so mad, he couldn't stop himself from taking his anger out on Callaghan, like when he'd found out his brother's death had been for nothing, and wanting to destroy him. Now, he felt that feeling all over again.

"This is all **your** fault!" Hiro shouted at his former idol.

"My fault?!" Callaghan said, shocked and angry.

"Yeah!" Hiro snapped. "You've endangered all of San Fransokyo because of **your** actions!"

"Hiro, That's not what I meant by that!" Callaghan argued. "I was just trying to help you!"

"You were just trying to help yourself!" Hiro yelled back. "I can't believe you sold us out to Langstrom Krei!"

Callaghan facepalmed. "No!" he said, "You're not listening! He was just a means to an end!"

"More like a liar, a faker, and a crook!" Hiro yelled. "You're a liar, a killer, and a selfish jerk! I have about 2014 reasons to kick you in the shin!"

"But it's not what you think, Hiro, I-"

"But nothing!" Hiro shouted. "You're nothing but a selfish jerk! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I was right all along from the beginning; I should _never_ have trusted you! I should have had Baymax destroy you when I had the chance. You should have just stayed in prison where you belong!"

Then, what Hiro said next shocked everyone in the room. " **You** should have died in that fire at the showcase, not Tadashi, and then none of this would have happened!"

Robert's eyes became misty, and he looked down, then he spoke something Hiro never expected him to say. "You're right, Hiro."

"And what's more, I…" Suddenly, Hiro stopped. His expression changed from stern to surprised. "What did you just say?"

"You're right, Hiro." Robert said. Hiro's eyes popped wide with wonder. "What?" he said. "Are you thinking clearly?"

"Yes, Hiro. For the first time, I AM thinking clearly." Robert sighed sadly as he looked at Hiro and his friends. "You were right. In fact, you were right from the beginning, Hiro." he said sadly. "You should _never_ have trusted me. You should have had Baymax destroy me when you had the chance. I'm not a good guy. I'm just a villain. A stupid, useless, pathetic, selfish villain." A small sob caught in his throat. "And that's all I ever am."

Robert dropped to his knees and broke down into tears. Hiro was very concerned and confused now. His former professor and idol has been through a lot of problems since his arrest. At the start, he thought he was getting redemption for his crimes, but now that Langstrom Krei, the big brother of Alistair Krei, the man who he thought was the cause for losing his daughter, had betrayed him, he felt like he was useless, no one to be bothered with. For the first time in ages, Hiro felt sorry for him.

He knelt down in front of the crying Callaghan, removed his helmet, and stared at him, putting his hands on his shoulders. Seeing his former idol in such a sorry state made Hiro feel sad, and even he couldn't help crying a little, too. It reminded him of how sad he felt at his brother Tadashi's funeral, and when he had to sacrifice the first Baymax in the portal.

Hiro wiped his tears away, and stared at Callaghan. "Professor Callaghan," he said, albeit quietly, "I… forgive you."

Robert looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "You… forgive me?" he said. He was surprised that Hiro would ever forgive him for what he'd done.

"Yes." Hiro said, standing up. "I forgive you." Robert's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked, surprised. "Why do you forgive me?

"Well, you see," Hiro said, "Some days after your attack, I was reading the paper in my aunt's café, when I discovered that you got sentenced to prison for your crimes. And then, somehow or other, I felt… sorry… for you. I didn't realize why I did at first, and neither did Baymax, or my friends. But when I rewatched that footage from that jump drive my friends brought back from Akuma Island, I realized why. And I also knew why you'd turned crazy and wanted to destroy Alistair Krei. It was because you wanted to save your daughter, Abigail, wasn't it?" Robert nodded sadly, as Hiro continued, "And, because you got arrested and sent to prison, you never got the chance to see your daughter alive and well." Robert stared blankly at him, before feeling sad again. Hiro stared at him. "You loved your daughter very much, Callaghan. You would've even dived into that portal to save her, wouldn't you?"

Robert silently nodded.

"So you see, Callaghan," Hiro said, "That's why I felt sorry for you. All you wanted was to have your daughter back. You know, Tadashi would have done the same thing if **I'd** ended up in your daughter's situation." Hiro paused. "And that's why I forgave you. I planned to visit you in prison and tell you all this, but since you escaped, I had to keep it a secret, in case you wouldn't believe me." He sighed. "You deserve to be forgiven."

At that statement, a few tears came out of Robert's eyes. He quickly broke eye contact, turned away, and sat down, hiding his face in his hands. "But I don't deserve it, Hiro." he muttered. "I don't deserve forgiveness, especially after what I've done." He sighed sadly. "I'm a fool."

Hiro sighed, before talking to him again, his voice now in a serious tone. "You're wrong, Callaghan, and you know it. I made a mistake before: and that was almost having Baymax destroy you. We all make mistakes, Callaghan. But remember this: Mistakes don't make things right. Only acts of goodness can do that."

Robert felt his eyes getting misty again. "But I'm no good guy," he said sadly. "I killed your brother, Hiro, and I didn't even know I had. I deserved to be locked up in prison. I did so many bad things. It's all my fault." He sighed. "I'm the one who should have died in that fire, not Tadashi." He buried his face in his hands and wept.

Baymax looked at him. "It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain." He said.

"Don't blame yourself, Professor." Honey said calmly.

Robert just sighed. "Who can you blame if you can't blame me?"

"Maybe you could blame Yama?" Fred joked. But a quick nudge from GoGo shut him up.

"Tadashi wouldn't want you like this, Professor Callaghan." Hiro said.

"Tadashi is gone!" Callaghan said angrily. "All because of me! I killed him!" He started to get tearful again. "He was my best student… and I killed him."

"Callaghan, a certain healthcare companion once told me that Tadashi is here." Hiro said, motioning to his heart. "Tadashi may have died in that fire, but we can still remember him. But what you need to do is stop beating yourself up over Tadashi's death."

"That's right." Wasabi added. "We got over Tadashi's death easily, but you need to just let it go, and move on from what happened."

"We can't blame you, especially after what happened to your daughter. You were just corrupted by your own grief and anger, and you didn't see the consequences." Honey said.

Callaghan sighed sadly. "I've been such a damn fool."

"Yeah. You have." GoGo said.

Callaghan showed remorse for his actions. He looked down, looking even sadder.

"But why did you betray us?" GoGo said.

"I did it to save you. Langstrom threatened to kill Hiro and his friends, and that includes you, if I disobeyed him again."

The team stared, then gasped. "Langstrom wanted to kill us?" Honey said.

Callaghan sighed, then nodded. "Yes, yes he did."

Fred nodded. "It's true, Hiro. I saw and heard everything."

Callaghan stared at Fred, then turned away. He sighed. "But now, everyone in San Fransokyo will suffer because of me. Hiro… I know it won't make up for everything, but..." He paused. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did… to you, to your friends, to Krei, to your brother… to everyone."

"It's okay, Professor Callaghan." Hiro said. "I forgive you." "So do I." Fred stated. "Me too." Honey said. "Same here." Wasabi added.

Then, all eyes turned to GoGo. "Fine." She sighed angrily. "I forgive you as well, Professor."

With that, Hiro and the team pulled their former professor into a hug, including Baymax. Callaghan smiled through his tears.

"You have a lot to do if you want to make amends for your past misdeeds." Hiro said. "You need to help us."

"How?" Robert said. "I just don't think I can redeem myself. Even if I could, it may be too late for me."

"It's never too late to change, Callaghan." Hiro said. "How do I do that?" Robert asked.

"Think." Hiro said. "Think of what you achieved when you helped us. That was because you believed you could be a good guy. You just need to believe it some more."

Robert uncurled himself from the fetal position, and stared up at Hiro, still confused. "I… don't… understand." he said. "Why would you and your friends help me… after everything I've done… done to everyone?"

Honey stepped up. "The same reason you helped us, Professor Callaghan." She said.

"That's what heroes do." Hiro added.

Robert's eyes widened. He looked down, and then… he smiled. _"I understand now."_ He said to himself. _"I shouldn't let my guilt over inadvertently killing Tadashi consume me. The past is in the past. You just have to let it go, and move on with what's happened."_

He stood and smiled. "Thanks, Hiro." He shook his hand.

Hiro smiled too. It seemed that Callaghan's good side had now taken over. His idol was now a man full of humility.

Honey provided the memory stick she'd found earlier. "You might wanna look at this, Hiro." she said. " She played it onto a computer in the superhero lair, and images began to play: First, of Langstrom with the guards carrying an unconscious Callaghan out of prison, Then Callaghan being given the new microbot transmitter and the new kabuki mask, then Langstrom shaking Callaghan's hand. Then it showed Langstrom getting the crown. Then, pictures of Callaghan, Hiro, Baymax, and his friends, on Joker playing cards. Then Langstrom's evil plans were revealed: of him punching Callaghan in the face and knocking him out, and then using the crown to smash buildings in San Fransokyo.

A voice spoke; it was Langstrom's voice.

 _"Dear diary, It's the beautifully evil Langstrom Krei. "My plan was a success. I got Callaghan outta that prison with that sleeping gas I invented. Then, giving him a new transmitter and offering to give him his daughter back, and a new job… Hah! I can't believe he fell for it! Despite his disobedience, he helped me get the Nightmare Crown. And it worked. I've even played him, and Hiro Hamada and his friends for fools!"_

The team gasped.

 _"Soon, all of San Fransokyo will be destroyed, and my revenge on my pathetic baby brother will be finalized. And then, the world will be mine! ...Not sure what I'll do with it, but I'll figure something out."_

Hiro turned the clip off.

Callaghan's eyes widened. "I can't believe Langstrom lied to me. He said he was my friend. And he promised me everything I wanted once I helped him."

"He never _was_ your friend from the beginning, Professor." Hiro said. "And you wouldn't have gotten what you wanted regardless if you'd helped him or not. You didn't know it, but you were putting yourself in danger from start to finish. He was just **using** you to get what he wanted. You instantly became his puppet. And once he got what he wanted, he would have destroyed you afterwards." He added. "Just like Baymax almost did…"

Callaghan frowned. "I can't believe how foolish I was to trust him."

"Don't worry." said Wasabi. "We'll stop him."

"Yes. Yes we will." GoGo said. She turned to Hiro. "And Hiro," she said. "I have something special for you."

Hiro went up to GoGo, and before he could ask her what it was, GoGo slapped him in the face! "Ow!" Hiro said, rubbing his face. GoGo grinned. "Consider that payback for abandoning us on Akuma Island." She said smugly.

The team grinned. Even Callaghan could help but chuckle slightly at that.

* * *

It's so nice to see that Callaghan actually IS getting redemption. Now he can right all the wrongs he's done.

The final battle won't be for another chapter or two.

I'm up to doing something else, first.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	22. The Humble Professor

**[I do not and never will own** Big Hero 6 **, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 22: The Humble Professor**

* * *

Later that evening, after the team had gone home and to bed, Callaghan sat on his bed. Then he glanced up at a mirror. On it was himself dressed as Yokai, minus the kabuki mask, and he was glaring at him.

"Hello, old friend." He said to his reflection. "I must assist Hiro Hamada, and I cannot bring you with me."

The reflection glared coldly at him. "You are nothing but my weaker side. Hiro defeated us, locked us up in prison, and even threatened to destroy us, **and** he humiliated us! This is your chance for revenge!"

"I am no longer the villain I once was." Callaghan stated to his reflection. "I now walk the path of humility."

"Humility that cost you your daughter!" the reflection shouted. "Kill Hiro Hamada, just like we did to his brother!"

Robert felt his mind get twisted. No action could be taken till he was in unison with his former villainous self. and Hiro was at the center of it.

"No." Robert said firmly.

"What?" his reflection said.

"You heard me." Robert said firmly. "As I stated before, I am no longer the villain I once was. Hiro taught me a harsh, but well-deserved lesson in humility. We have killed his brother Tadashi, yet, Hiro still trusts us."

"What good will that do?" his reflection said coldly. "You wanted revenge on Krei for what you thought he did to your daughter, and you could do it again! Kill Hiro **now**!"

"Never." Robert said crossly. "Only by combining my strength with yours, together, we will become the father that Abigail needs."

His reflection stared incredulously. "You mean, through cooperation, we could save San Fransokyo from destruction?"

Callaghan nodded. "If strength were all that mattered, Langstrom Krei would be an ideal uncle for my daughter." He ran a hand over the sole of his bare foot. "But we were foolish to put our trust in him. He used us like a puppet to lure Hiro & his friends into a trap." He glanced down at his feet, as his toes wriggled and flexed like worms. "And once we'd served our purpose to him, he would've cut our strings."

The reflection stared, then sighed. "Very well. Hiro may live." Then the reflection of his former villainous side faded till Callaghan saw the reflection of his true self sitting on the bed.

Callaghan got himself into bed and grinned. "I will be the stronger person, Abigail." he whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Callaghan is now totally humble.

Now he can right the wrongs he's done, and get the redemption he so rightfully deserves.

This is a reference to a bit in **Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves,** when the Panda King convinced his former evil side to unite with his current self to help Sly Cooper defeat General Tsao and recover his daughter Jing King.

 **FUN FACT:** _In early development of this fanfic, I originally intended Callaghan to still be evil, and be the one who manipulated the team into getting the crown, and use the crown to get revenge on them for what happened in the film. But when I saw how remorseful he looked at the end of the film when he was arrested, I thought it'd be better if he reformed and helped Hiro & his friends instead._

ANYWAY, the next chapter will be up soon... I hope.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	23. Helping Others

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Helping Others**

Back at his manor, Langstrom Krei grinned as he stared at the Crown of Nightmares. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said to his guards, staring at the crown. "It was so easy to steal it from that pathetic Hiro Hamada."

"Yeah." A guard said. "We never knew that Professor Callaghan helped in it's development."

Langstrom grinned. He stared at the newspaper of Callaghan's arrest from a month and a few days ago. "It's amazing how far people will go to get what they want. Callaghan wanted his daughter back, and I wanted the Crown of Nightmares." He grinned. "That made sabotaging my feeble baby brother's wormhole device all the more worth it!"

"Callaghan believed that Krei caused his daughter to be lost on purpose!" one of the guards said. "Yeah!" another said, "It was so easy that he got sentenced to prison!"

"Oh, he thought he was gonna get what he wanted." Langstrom said. "I can't believe how gullible he was to fall for it!"

"Anyway, what if Big Hero 6 try to stop you?" another guard asked. "Oh, I'm not that bothered about that, either." Langstrom said. "Callaghan provided me with the perfect weapons system. When Hiro and his friends come to stop me, I'm gonna be sure to execute them. PERMANTENLY!"

He cackled evilly, then he grinned evilly. He stared at a familiar shape of something in a chamber.

"But first…. howzabout we create a little… _diversion_?"

* * *

 _ **THE Next day….**_

Hiro and his friends, and Callaghan soon found out on the news that a swarm of robots were invading San Fransokyo.

Then, they soon got word that a swarm of robots were in the industrial district, near the lab of Antonio and Sharon Scalin.

"Hiro!" Sharon called. "We've got a problem here!"

"Yeah!" Antonio said. "Robots are attacking here too! They want to attack our lab and destroy our research!"

Suddenly an explosion happened outside. "You'd better hurry!" Antonio called. "They've just broken in, and now, I think they're gonna-"

The communicaton to Sharon and Antionio went dead.

Finally, a call came from the mountains, from Gregor Fiddleford.

"Hiro, guys!" he said. "I'm glad I caught ya. Strange robots are attacking the mountain! If they hurt me, this is gonna turn out like that movie me and Robbie saw a few semesters back!"

Callaghan's eyes widened. "You and Gregor saw a movie in college?" Hiro asked Callaghan.

"I'd rather not explain." Hiro said. "It might give you and your friends nightmares."

The team stared. "Right now," Callaghan added, "We have to stop Langstrom Krei. That crown is dangerous in the wrong hands."

"First things first," Hiro said, "we have to take out those robots. Langstrom needed Yama's help to help get the Nightmare Crown, so now, we should cripple the robots."

"Hiro, I am detecting 3 robot siphons in the area." Baymax said, showing the locations of the 3 robot siphons.

"That's exactly what we'll do." Callaghan said. "We'll smash the siphons and retake San Fransokyo for good."

"Great." Wasabi said. "But…" he added, "to destroy all 3 of them quickly before Langstrom tries anything, we'll have to split up!"

"OK." Hiro said. "GoGo, Wasabi, you take the one at the industrial place, Me, Callaghan, and Baymax will take out the city one, and Honey, You and Fred go to the mountains."

"OK." GoGo said.

"Got it." Wasabi said.

"Let's rock!" Fred cheered.

"OK, We're on it!" Honey said.

With that, the team, and Callaghan went to each of the 3 different places; GoGo & Wasabi to the industrial district, Honey and Fred to the mountains, and Callaghan, Baymax and Hiro headed down to the city.

* * *

Once at the industrial district, GoGo and Wasabi arrived outside the lab.

"Now, where are those robots?" Wasabi said, looking round the industrial district.

Suddenly, GoGo pointed out something. "Look!" she called. There she saw a group of some weird-looking robot things that came closer towards them. As she and Wasabi got nearer, they gasped, upon seeing what they were.

"No…" GoGo said, shocked. "It… it can't be…!"

"It isn't possible!" Wasabi said, just as shocked as his teammate was.

At the same time, in the mountains, Fred and Honey had seen the same robots too.

"Holy. déjà vu!" Fred said. Honey's mouth fell agape in shock.

And, at the same time as Fred and Honey and GoGo and Wasabi before them, in the city, Hiro, Baymax and Callaghan saw what the robots were.

"Oh no." Hiro said.

Callaghan's mouth fell agape. "Hiro…" he said, "What on earth **are** those things?"

"I don't know ho, but it seems…" GoGo started…

"That these robots are…" Honey continued…

Hiro's eyes widened, and then, it hit him like a freight train. "These are the robot endoskeleton Baymaxes that Yama created!"

Callaghan's eyes popped. "The what?"

* * *

"I don't get it!" Wasabi said, as he and GoGo got to fighting the robots in the industrial district. "I thought we already destroyed them!"

"Somehow, Yama brought them back!" Honey said, fighting off her and Fred's group of evil robot Baymaxes.

"How could he have done that?" Callaghan said. "I heard on the news that he was arrested, alongside his thugs!"

"Hmmm…." Hiro thought suspiciously. "Maybe Yama gave a blueprint to one of his employers."

He and Baymax flew down and smashed a line of evil robot Baymaxes from the city group.

Callaghan instantly saw a group of trapped people being surrounded by the evil robot Baymaxes, so, using his microbots, he smashed the evil Baymaxes and saved the people, who just looked on in confusion, upon realizing he was the same kabuki-masked figure that attacked Krei-Tech.

* * *

GoGo and Wasabi fought through the industrial streets, and soon came across the very same warehouse where they had fought Super Tiger 2.0 a few days back.

"That's where those Baymaxes are coming from!" Wasabi shouted.

They broke into the warehouse, and saw a huge spawner device, which was making more and more of those evil Baymaxes. It also had a familiar one-eyed ogre logo on it.

"That must be a machine that makes those evil Baymaxes!" GoGo said. "We need to shut it down!"

"How?" Wasabi asked. "We destroy it." GoGo said. She ripped a panel open, and kicked the fuel tank, causing the spawner to overheat and rumble.

"Quick!" Wasabi shouted. He and GoGo got out just in time, because at that moment, the whole warehouse exploded. GoGo and Wasabi stared at the explosion and the smouldering warehouse.

They then saw the same little boy on his tricycle from Chapter 9.

"Oh man…" the boy said, shocked, but then he said in excitement, "That was TOTALLY WICKED!"

GoGo and Wasabi stared at each other, not entirely sure what to say. Then, at last, GoGo broke the silence. "Wasabi," she said, "You can let go of my hand now."

* * *

They checked on Sharon and Antonio at the lab. "I am so grateful." Sharon said. "I can't believe we were nearly done for!"

"Funny thing is," she added, "I heard they once attacked the railway system a few days after that Krei Tech incident."

GoGo and Wasabi stared at each other with troubled expressions.

"Antonio?" Wasabi asked. "Are you OK?"

"I am better than ok!" Antonio said proudly. "You know why?"

Wasabi eyed Antonio uneasily. "Umm, I know I am going to be **very** sorry I asked this, but… why?"

"Because…" Antonio paused, as he removed one of his shoes and socks, "I have 7 toes on my feet now!"

He held up his foot, and GoGo and Wasabi saw that he'd gained an extra toe on his foot! Now Antonio had 7 toes on his feet!

Wasabi was so shocked and frightened by the sight, he fainted. "What?" Antonio asked, quite confused.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE,** Hiro, Baymax, and Callaghan reached their spawner, and Callaghan instantly crushed it to pieces with the microbots.

"That was too close." Hiro said. "This," he muttered, "Is possibly Langstrom Krei's doing. He's only just getting started."

"We're gonna have to stop him soon enough." Callaghan said grimly. He looked down at the remains of one of the evil robot Baymaxes.

"So," he asked Hiro, "What exactly happened after I was arrested?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mountains, Fred and Honey had reached their spawner, which was a few feet from Gregor's cave.

"I've got an idea!" Fred said to Honey. "Throw some chemballs up there!" he said, pointing above the spawner.

"OK." Honey said. She grabbed some chemballs, and hurled them at where Fred was pointing. "Now what?"

"Watch." Fred said. He leapt up, and breathed a big blast of fire at the chemball infected area, causing the chemballs to heat, and the ice to melt.

"Now, for the piece de resistance!" called a voice. Honey and Fred looked, and then, they saw Gregor Fiddleford, holding one of the broken evil Baymax robot arms.

He threw it at the affected area, causing the ice to crack, and almost immediately, a huge avalanche wiped the spawner out, sending it crashing to the bottom of the mountain.

"Thanks for helping us, Gregor." Honey said.

"No prob, guys." Gregor said.

* * *

They headed down to Prof Snowlovitz's lodge, where Hiro, Callaghan, Baymax, GoGo, and Wasabi were already there. "How did you-" Honey asked.

"We teleported." Hiro said. "All in all," He added, "that was pretty rough, but we did it. The evil robot Baymaxes production has ground to a halt."

"Exactly." GoGo said. "Any remaining Baymax robots are the last of their kind; they'll never retake San Fransokyo now."

"Still, I can't understand how Langstrom Krei used Yama's evil Baymax robots to try and take over San Fransokyo." Wasabi said.

"As if trying to keep Baymax's endoskeleton from Professor Granville was hard enough." Hiro mused.

At that moment, Prof Snowlovitz arrived, carrying some shopping bags. He was surprised. "Uhh, did I miss anything?" he asked upon seeing the debris of the broken evil robot Baymaxes.

"Oh, nothing much." Gregor said, grinning.

* * *

However, a mysterious figure was monitoring them.

"Big Hero 6. I might have known you'd be involved in this." he said. "Especially after you creamed Yama - thrice! But little do you know, your excecution is soon to be at hand, and the Crown of Nightmares will soon belong to me, **Obake**!" He cackled evilly.

It seemed that there was someone who wanted the Crown of Nightmares, not just Langstrom Krei…

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

They stopped Langstrom's diversion, but this is just the beginning of his evil plan.

Anyway, so sorry for taking way too long with this, I kept getting caught up, but It's back in action.

Also, this fanfic also takes after the _Big Hero 6 TV Series_ pilot special: **'Baymax Returns'**.

I saw that special, and it was awesome!

 **[SPOILER:** _The special shows what **REALLY** happened during the ending of the film, after Callaghan was defeated, and Hiro was enrolled in the institute._ **]**

I especially think Professor Granville has potential as the new dean of the institute.

But **now** , I'm not so sure about Callaghan's fate after he defeats Langstrom Krei.

I was considering having him being reinstated into the institute, but after I saw Prof. Granville announced as the new head professor of the institute, It put me in a conflict.

What do you think should happen to Callaghan after he beats Langstrom?

Tell me in the reviews please.

Also, next chapter will lead up to the final battle with Langstrom Krei.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	24. Langstrom's Message

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 24: Langstrom's Message**

* * *

At Fred's Manor, Hiro and the team told Robert Callaghan everything that had happened ever since his arrest at the end of the film, and that included the events of the ' _Big Hero 6 TV series_ ' pilot _'Baymax Returns'_ , and the events of the 3DS game **Battle in the Bay** as well.

"I can't believe Yama did all that ever since my arrest." Robert said.

"I know." Hiro said. "He wanted revenge ever since I beat him in that bot fighting tournament a while back. And now I'm not into that anymore."

"And I still can't believe you stole a paperweight from Professor Granville." Callaghan said.

Hiro nodded uneasily.

"Despite that, you still saved your aunt from death on that train." Callaghan said.

"Yes, yes we did." Hiro said.

Callaghan smiled. "You did good, back then, Hiro. Just like Tadashi would have done." he said. "If I could, I'd take my hat off to you, and quite possibly my shoes and socks, and my shirt, and my pants-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Wasabi yelled, covering his ears in shock, horror, and disgust.

The team and Callaghan laughed. Hiro suddenly became serious. "Listen up, everyone." he said. "If this was Langstrom Krei's first attempt of an attack, he certainly means business."

"And now he's got the Crown of Nightmares, He'll be unstoppable." Honey added.

"Exactly." Hiro said. "So if we get rid of the crown, we can get rid of Langstrom's evil power."

"So we have to destroy the crown to stop it?" Wasabi asked. "Yes." Callaghan said, nodding. "I should have destroyed that infernal crown years ago. Now, we'll have to try as hard as we can to destroy it."

"Right." Hiro said. "Tadashi would have done the same thing for us, so now, tomorrow, we have to do what he'll wanted: to keep the city safe."

"OK!" Fred cheered. "To the power of six!"

"To the power of six!" Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, Hiro and Baymax said, putting their hands in together.

Hiro motioned for Callaghan to join in. He was reluctant at first, but he decided to do it anyway. "To the power of six!" he said, putting his hand in as well.

* * *

The next day, at the first light of early morning, Langstrom Krei got ready to broadcast his message all over the city. and he did.

His face appeared on screens all over the city, surprising all the townsfolk; even Professor Granville.

 **"Attention, all residents of San Fransokyo. I am Langstrom Krei. I have managed to get my hands on a long-forgotten Krei Tech device - The Crown of Nightmares."**

The townsfolk gasped. They'd heard that the device had long gone, but now Langstrom Krei had found it!

 **"With this device, any nightmares I can create will come true! And I will use this crown to reduce your pathetic San Fransokyo to rubble!"**

The townsfolk gasped in horror, and looked at one another with deeply troubled expressions.

 **"However,"** Langstrom added, **"Since I am such a nice guy, I will give you a chance at survival. All you have to do is follow my list of demands."**

He held out a list. **"Number 1; surrender control of the city to me. Number 2; have the superhero team Big Hero 6 surrender to me. and Number 3; surrender all technology and all the money in the city to me as well."**

 **"and, If you refuse to follow my demands,"** he added, **"San Fransokyo will be turned into a crater! And all of you will be destroyed! Then I will take over the remains, and then, I'll move on to take over the world!"**

The townsfolk were horrified. **"You've got till midnight tomorrow night to give in to my demands. Good day."**

* * *

By this time, Hiro and his friends were at Aunt Cass' café, seeing Langstrom Krei's message unfold on the TV.

"I might have known my ex-boyfriend was involved!" Aunt Cass said angrily.

Hiro and his friends' eyes popped wide upon hearing that. "You dated Langstrom Krei?!" Hiro said, his mouth agape.

"Yes. I did." Aunt Cass said. "That happened long ago - long before you and Tadashi were even born. He was a good guy, and he also liked to cook, like me. However, on my birthday, he made me a pizza, but…" Aunt Cass paused impressively.

"But what?" Honey asked. "What happened, Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked.

Aunt Cass quickly looked around, hoping no one else would hear. Then, she whispered into her nephew's ear; "He put _olives_ on it!"

"Olives?" Wasabi asked curiously. "How could it that be bad, Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked his aunt.

Aunt Cass sighed. "Well, you never heard it from Tadashi or anyone else, but…"

* * *

"He didn't even know that Aunt Cass was allergic to olives!" Hiro said to Callaghan back at Fred's manor.

"Really?" Callaghan said, shocked. "I never knew your aunt was allergic to olives."

"Yes, yes she is." Wasabi said. "They make her face swell up big, red, and itchy. it was creepy when she showed us a picture of it." He shuddered at the thought.

"And that's what made Aunt Cass break up with Alistair Krei's brother." GoGo said.

"She made me and my friends promise to keep it between ourselves." Hiro added.

"Well, you did tell **me** , But rest assured, I won't tell anyone else." Callaghan said. "Cross my heart."

"OK," GoGo said, raising her hand, "I hate to interrupt this interesting conversation, but I think we need to stop Langstrom Krei and the Nightmare Crown now."

"Exactly, Miss Tomago." Callaghan said. "Hiro, I know it will be risky, but if we need to save San Fransokyo, we've got to do so."

"Right, Professor," Hiro said. "And um, after this is over, do you still want to teach at the institute? I could discuss it with Professor Granville after spring break."

Callaghan was quite hesitant at this, so he stayed quiet and looked down, for a while, then he looked at Hiro.

"No." Callaghan said to him. "I just want… to be… friends. I don't ever want to go back to how I used to be. That's what got me into prison." Hiro smiled. Robert Callaghan had changed for real.

Hiro handed him a picture of him and Tadashi, with their parents and Aunt Cass. "Aunt Cass told me the other day that she remembered me and Tadashi's parents. She gave me this picture to remember them ever since their death. And now, I'm giving this to you, to remember Tadashi, your best student."

Robert stared at the picture. "Are you sure your aunt-"

"It's ok." Hiro finished. "She had this picture copied many times in case one got torn or lost or ruined. She keeps the original under glass in the basement."

Robert smiled fondly. He couldn't remember the last time someone treated him with respect; after everything he went through. He stared down at the picture of Hiro & Tadashi with their parents, and Aunt Cass. _'I will make you proud, Tadashi, my late best student.'_

Putting the picture in his pocket, he said to Hiro, "OK, Let's go for the crown! We'll stop Langstrom Krei for good!"

Hiro beamed. "To the power of 6!" he said.

"To the power of 6!" Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Callaghan and Baymax said, putting their hands in together.

With that, Big Hero 6, and Callaghan, all set off for Langstrom Krei's mansion, to stop the villainous Langstrom Krei and the Nightmare Crown once and for all.

The final battle for the future of San Fransokyo, and possibly the world, rested in the hands of Hiro, Baymax, Callaghan, and their friends…

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

OK.

The final battle for the future of San Fransokyo, and possibly the world, is coming soon!

Will Big Hero 6 and Callaghan stop Langstrom Krei before he destroys San Fransokyo?

Will they destroy the Nightmare Crown for good?!

Did the egg come before the chicken?

Is there a definition of 'dictionary' in the dictionary?

Find out all the answers soon!

The final battle is coming very very soon!

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	25. Final Battle

**[I do not and never will own Big Hero 6, but I do own my OCs.]**

 **Chapter 25: Final Battle**

* * *

Big Hero 6, and Callaghan arrived in an area behind Langstrom Krei's manor. They saw a big hangar, a cover over something in the yard, and no sign of Langstrom Krei.

"OK, Langstrom Krei." Hiro called. "Show yourself."

"Delighted to." Langstrom's voice said. Langstrom Krei rose up from a elevator in the floor in the area behind his mansion.

However, instead of his business suit, he was wearing black male-style underclothing, and had a chestplate and shoulder armour that looked like Wasabi's, and had a helmet that looked like Hiro's, and he had steel fists and rocket thrusters, like Baymax, except it was in the same colours of Baymax's first armour. And the Nightmare Crown was perched on top of the helmet.

The team gasped. "How did you get all that armour?" Hiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Langstrom said, "Callaghan copied your suit data." Hiro gasped and looked at Callaghan. "He made me to!" Callaghan said innocently.

"And I copied all the weapons of your friends and robot's armour too." Langstrom Krei said, as He produced plasma blades, wheel discs, 2 chemical bomb lobbers from his shoulders, a flamethrower from his chest plate, and his rocket fists.

"Wow." Fred said. "My compliments to your designs."

"Well, I don't want to blow my own trumpet, but yes, I know." Langstrom said.

Callaghan glared coldly at Langstrom Krei. "Langstrom Krei, Enough is enough." he said. "Hand that crown over, now."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Langstrom said. "Besides, I figured it'd be much more fun to use it to destroy you; being the pathetic traitor you are, Robert Callaghan."

Callaghan glared coldly at Langstrom Krei.

"Is this what your brother would have wanted?" Hiro said to him.

Langstrom grinned evilly. "Well, Hiro Hamada, why don't you ask him yourself!" He pulled back a cloth covering two covered cages, and the team, and Callaghan gasped when they saw the people in the cages; Alistair Krei, and Robert's daughter, Abigail, both tied up in the cages with their mouths duct-taped shut. The team were shocked, knowing Langstrom would go this far to get what he wanted.

"Krei!" The team shouted. "Abby!" Callaghan said in shock. Alistair Krei and Abigail saw them and muffled through the tape.

"How dare you threaten the life of your brother and my daughter!" Callaghan shouted. "Why didn't you come after your brother yourself?"

"You would never understand, Calla-loser!" Langstrom shouted. "I wanted to destroy my brother! If he hadn't denied me the one chance I had to use the Nightmare Crown for what I really wanted, I'd have taken over the world!"

Alistair Krei glared at his brother through his cage.

"No one would ever use such old or powerful technology to do such a dangerous thing!" Hiro shouted. "Not even Mom, Dad, Tadashi, Or Professor Granville!"

"Those people are nothing but pathetic fools!" Langstrom said in annoyance. "But you, Hiro Hamada, are not like them." He grinned evilly. "When my feeble brother saw your microbots at the showcase, he knew he had some powerful technology when he saw it. Especially since your brother Tadashi taught you well, and that you now carry on his legacy, as that weaking Granville stated you were to do. And now, I propose…" he paused impressively. "…an offer for you."

"Well, If that's what he wants." Fred said. "Hold on." Hiro said to Langstrom Krei. "What do ya want, anyway?"

"It is simple, Hamada." Langstorm said. "Give me all the technology your brother made at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and I will spare the lives of my feeble brother and your ex-professor's daughter."

Hiro stared. He was sure that there was a catch in this somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. "And the lives of everyone else in the city?" he asked.

Langstrom grinned. "Of course. And I will even adopt you, as my own personal son." He grinned. "You could have a proper father again, Hiro. It'd be perfect! You'd learn a lot more about technology, much more than that loser Granville."

Hiro stared at the villainous Langstrom Krei. he was hesitant. Would Langstrom keep his word? "I… I… I'm not sure…"

Langstrom sighed. "Well, then, if you want Robert's daughter and my goody-two-shoes brother safe, you'd better also give your robot to me. Do that, and I will release them. Refuse, and I will destroy them."

The team's eyes widened. Hiro sighed. "Hiro?" GoGo said, nervously. "You don't have to do this." "I don't have a choice, GoGo. We **have** to do this." He said, turning to Baymax. "I will pass my ownership of you to Langstrom Krei."

Baymax just stared. "I do not think that this is a good idea, Hiro."

Hiro became serious. "Baymax, you once sacrificed yourself for me and Abigail. Now you have to sacrifice yourself again; this time for all of San Fransokyo."

Baymax stared. "Hiro, is doing this what Tadashi would have wanted?

Hiro glanced at his friends, then Langstrom, then Callaghan. Somehow or other, he could feel a nagging sensation in his mind, saying that he was making a big mistake. Hiro knew now what he had to do. He looked at Langstrom Krei.

"If I let you use Tadashi's technology for your own personal needs, no one will be safe. Not your brother, Abigail, Aunt Cass, Professor Granville, or anyone. Or my friends." he said firmly. "We're not going anywhere until that crown is destroyed.

Langstrom snarled. "You shoulda taken my offer, Hamada, and Now, I will DESTROY YOU!"

So saying, he fired his rocket fists at the team. they darted away.

Wasabi leapt up to Langstrom, wielding his plasma blades, but Langstrom countered all the moves Wasabi made.

GoGo threw her wheel disk at him, only for him to counter it with his wheel disk. Honey fired chemical capsules at Langstrom but he deflected them, but Langstrom defelcted all of them off his armor.

"Was that your best shot?" he said to her. "Now let me show you mine." He fired some of his chemical capsules. Unlike Honey's, they were more darker green and brown and black, and they had more deadlier effects; the green one made acid that melted a hole in the floor, and the black one made a puddle of oil. The Brown one exploded in a thick stinky gas cloud, that made Wasabi cough and splutter, and his eyes watered. "The horror..." he gasped.

Fred stepped up, and breathed his fire on Langstrom. But Langstrom just grinned. "Flamebreath? Please. I have something better." He used the flame thrower on his chestplate, which frightened Fred. "Holy cow!" he exclaimed. "Langstrom's using our powers against us!"

That was a worthy distraction enough for Langstrom. He punched Fred, sending him flying, Thankfully, Baymax caught him. "Falling from heights results in near-fatal injury." he said.

Hiro saw what Langstrom Krei had done, and he wasn't happy. "Hey!" he shouted. "No one does that to my friends!" He sprinted up to Langstrom Krei, but as he jumped to him, Langstrom quickly darted outta the way. "Your efforts are futile, Hamada."

"I'm not gonna give up." Hiro said firmly. "Tadashi would never do that!"

"I bet he would never do THIS!" Langstrom said angrily, and he fired a laser from the crown, which almost hit Hiro.

Hiro and his friends, and Callaghan quickly retreated into the hangar in the yard, and sealed themselves in.

* * *

Callaghan used his microbots to barricade the door. "They won't hold the door forever, you know, Hiro." he said. "We need a plan to take out Langstrom!"

"It''s no good, Hiro!" Wasabi said. "Langstrom is too powerful!"

"Yeah!" Fred stated. "Langstrom's using our suit weapons against us!"

"No thanks to Callaghan allowing him to copy our suit data!" GoGo snapped. "Hey!" Callaghan snapped. "On good terms, Langstrom made me do it!"

"I know why Langstrom made you do it, Callaghan." Hiro said. "He wanted to use the crown for what he really wanted - to take over San Fransokyo."

"This is worse than when we had to face Callaghan when he was evil!" Fred said in panic.

It was then Hiro thought back to when they first defeated Callaghan. The words echoed in his mind.

' _Listen up! Use those big brains of yours to think your way around the problem! Look for a new angle!'_

"That's it!" he said. "What's it?" Wasabi asked. "We need to do the same thing we did when we beat Callaghan: look for a new angle!" Hiro said. "Are you sure this will work?" Honey asked. "Sure." Hiro said. "It worked before, and it _can_ work again." "It's worth a try." GoGo said.

"Well, I think we'd better try on the run, guys!" Wasabi said. "LOOK!"

Langstrom cut through Callaghan's barricade _and_ the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Callaghan growled, grabbing Langstrom with the microbots. the team escaped, followed by Callaghan. Langstrom broke free from the microbots, and started flying toward the team.

Without a second thought, GoGo sped away from Langstrom Krei, and led him around the yard.

She whizzed round in circles, and Langstrom got so confused, he dizzily fired his wheel disks at her, but, using her Gyro Jackhammer move, she countered them, and the discs flew to him, and one scratched his armour.

"How dare you!" Langstrom yelled. "That armour was expensive!" But the other wheel disk, whizzed toward him, and cut off one of his chemical ball lobbers. it fell off with a crash.

"No great loss." Langstrom snarled. "I've still got another..." He aimed toward Wasabi, and threw the wheel discs at him, at lightning speed. Wasabi, in fright, waved his plasma blades around, and the minute the disks hit them, they became nothing more but metal shreds!

"You idiot!" Langstrom growled. "Time I broke your blades!" He extended his plasma blades, and started running toward Wasabi.

But at that moment, Wasabi quickly bent down, pretending there was a chemical spill near his feet, and Langstrom quickly tripped over him, but recovered with his rocket thrusters.

"Honey, heads up!" Wasabi called. "On it!" Honey Lemon called. She threw chemballs up into the air, and they splatted on Langstrom Krei, most of them landing on his plasma blades, gumming them up. He saw her, and quickly charged towards her, powered by his thrusters, gummy plasma blades outstretched.

However, at the last moment, Honey darted away, and Langstrom collided with the wall of the hangar, and got his blades stuck in it. He pulled as hard as he could, and eventually, pulled himself free, breaking his plasma blades power source in the process.

"Grrr!" Langstrom growled. "It matters not! I'll still beat you, Big Hero 6!"

Fred super jumped up to Langstrom, and grabbed his chestplate with his tail. with one quick tug, he ripped it off, and used it to heat up the other chemical bomb lobber, causing it to explode in a awfully sticky brown slime. Fred then melted the chestplate, and soon it was nothing more than a puddle of molten grey metal.

Langstrom Krei was getting desperate. he fired his rocket fists, but at that moment, Baymax blocked them, and then grabbed their power circuit boards, destroying them. the rocket fists fell to the ground with a crash.

"You go no more weapons now, Langstrom." Hiro said. "Why not just give up and surrender now?"

"No chance!" Langstrom snapped. "You and your friends may have destroyed my weapons, but it matters not! I don't need weapons to beat you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wasabi asked. "I've saved my strongest weapon for last - The Crown of Nightmares!"

Using the Crown of Nightmares, he fired lasers and fireballs at the team!

"Langstrom Krei, stop!" Robert said. "You don't know what you're messing with! Hiro's parents wanted that crown destroyed for a reason!"

"Why do I care about the crown's destruction?" Langstrom yelled. "You were against me, and you turned against Hiro when you killed his brother, and now you're still against me?"

"Langstrom," Callaghan sighed. "I never intended any of this to happen, I just wanted the crown destroyed. Your device turned my college buddy into a yeti, and you planned to destroy San Fransokyo with the Nightmare Crown. I knew it was too dangerous from the start."

"But," he added sternly, "when you targeted _me_ after I was arrested, you turned _me_ into your puppet, and you ended up blowing your own cover! No one, not even Tadashi, OR his parents, or Hiro, Or Professor Granville, or your baby brother, would ever do ANYTHING that stupid!"

"You are as weak as you were when you were arrested for the destruction of Krei Tech!" Langstrom shouted. "You were such a fool, you failed to realize that **I** was the one who sabotaged my brothers pathetic wormhole device; the same one that you thought had killed your daughter!"

Everyone gasped. Krei and Abigail's eyes widened. It hit Callaghan like a freight train. "You… you… sabotaged Krei's portal!?" Reality had struck him - his daughter getting lost in the portal incident had been an accident all along. He felt so shocked, he lowered his guard down.

"Now," Langstrom Krei growled, "it's time for you to pay the fiddler! Or, should I say… **traitor**!"

On that, he zapped a laser beam, Callaghan darted away, but the beam hit his arm, and he fell down to the floor, clutching his arm in pain. His eyes were stinging with tears, and his arm burned painfully, as if it was scalded with hot water.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted. "You Leave Callaghan alone, you… you… big bully!"

"You stay out of this!" Langstrom shouted, and he fired a laser from the crown, which almost hit Hiro.

Langstrom glared hard at Robert. "Your choice, Robert." he said. "You can go either to Langstrom Industries, or to the grave, alongside your best student, Tadashi!" He then turned to Hiro. "If my pathetic ex-girlfriend Cassie raised you well once, I can raise you just as well, or even better!" He then turned his attention back to Robert. "Now join me!"

"Never!" Callaghan roared. "I would rather **die** than join a corrupted person like you! Go ahead and destroy me, Langstrom; I don't care what you do to me, as long as you do it!"

"Fine!" Langstrom snapped. He started to prepare a huge fireball from the Nightmare Crown; as powerful as the fire that took Tadashi.

Langstrom stared down at his ex-friend disdainfully, as the fireball above his head grew. "You could've had everything you wanted, Robert: A new job, redemption, my baby brother destroyed, and the chance to see your pathetic daughter again! It could have happened! But you just had the **nerve** to disobey **me**! And now, you're gonna pay the price: by facing the same flames that took Tadashi! Everyone in the city will soon be mourning for your REAL death!" The fireball was now as big as Baymax. "Farewell, Robert Callaghan… for the LAST time!" he roared. By now, the fireball was about the size of the portal, the one Callaghan once used to try to destroy Langstrom's baby brother with.

"Professor Callaghan! Run! Save yourself!" Hiro shouted.

Robert stared at Hiro, clutching his hurting arm. "I'm so sorry, Hiro," he said. "I should never have dragged you into this. Forgive me."

"You can't do this!" Hiro yelled. "I can't let you die like this, not when I just forgave you!"

"It's the only way I can save you, Hiro." Robert said. "No." said Hiro quickly, coming up to his former idol's side. "If you go, I'm going with you."

Robert stared. "Are you sure about this?" he said. "It's what Tadashi would have done." Hiro said to him.

Langstrom had now charged the fireball to maximum power. Hiro & Robert both shut their eyes, waiting for the pain of death. Thoughts of the final farewells began to race through Hiro's head, hoping it would reach him by his funeral.

Langstrom was about to fire the fireball, when suddenly…

A chemball flew into his face, them more and more and more. Honey was firing chemballs outta her purse like there was no tomorrow.

Baymax ran over to Hiro and Callaghan. He looked at Callaghan's arm. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" He felt the injury, and at once, Callaghan felt his arm stop hurting.

The team surrounded Langstrom Krei. Lnagstrom Krei rocketed up, trying to escape, but suddenly, Callaghan grabbed him by the waist with some microbots. He used the microbots to hoist himself up to Langstrom's level, and go up as close as he could to the captured Langstrom.

There was a long pause. Everyone stared at Callaghan & Langstrom; Hiro, Baymax, his friends, even Alistair Krei and Abigail from their cages.

Robert stared at the crown on Langstrom's head. "I'll take that." He said, snatching the crown off Langstrom's head, and turning away.

"NO! What the heck are you doing?!" Langstrom screamed at Robert.

Big Hero 6 looked up at Callaghan holding the crown. For a moment, he actually considered putting it on, but then grinned.

Robert had his back turned to the captured Langstrom. "What I **should** have done 11 years, 5 months, 4 days, five minutes and 27 and a half seconds ago." He said. He winked at the team. "Hiro, guys, This thing's history." With that, he snapped the crown in half, making it lose it's power. Hiro caught the crystal that fell out of it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Langstrom yelled as Callaghan headed down to the team, who now surrounded the microbots that held Alistair Krei's brother.

"Idiots! You're all idiots!" Langstrom roared angrily at the team as he was lowered down by Callaghan. "I **loathe** your family name, Robert Callaghan, and I loathe _your_ family name too, Hiro Hamada! And now I also loathe _**all**_ your friends' family names too! People like you will one day be _destroyed_! You'll soon be ruined, forgotten, spending eternity rotting in a graveyard!"

The team stared crossly at Langstrom Krei.

"Is that so?" asked Hiro, smirking. "Well, Langstrom Krei, I think it's time you learnt the true meaning of 'defeat'." He turned to his healthcare companion. "Baymax?"

Baymax stepped up. "My programming prevents me from injuring people," he said, "but in **this** case, I shall make an exception." With that, he punched Langstrom in the face, sending him flying. He landed on the ground with a thump.

* * *

Wasabi managed to carefully cut through Alistair Krei's cage. Hiro stepped up and helped him out, untied him, ripped the tape off his mouth, and then he went up to where his big brother was.

Alistair stared down at his older brother. "Oh, Langstrom," he said sadly. "I never wanted this to happen." Callaghan went up to him, feeling quite remorseful, almost as remorseful as he was when he was arrested. He was quite surprised.

"Alistair," Robert said sadly, "I just cannot express how sorry I am." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I just literally don't know where to start." He paused. "I guess I should start with trying to destroy you. I should never have blamed you just because I thought you were the cause for losing my daughter. I greatly regret what I did to you. I was wrong, and I'm really sorry for blaming and trying to destroy you. I know you'll hate me for this, but I just wanna start anew for what I did."

Alistair Krei smiled. "I know you do. We'll discuss after we've dealt with the crown, and we make sure that this horrible chapter in the history of San Fransokyo is over."

"I think it already is." Callaghan said, holding the 2 halves of the Nightmare Crown. Alistair Krei smiled.

By that time, Wasabi & Honey managed to rescue Abigail, and helped her out, and got the tape off her mouth. She saw her dad, and he stared at her. His heart was pounding like a drum.

"Dad?" Abigail said, nervously. "Abigail?" Robert stared at his daughter and hugged her. "Oh Abigail." He sniffed. "I missed you so much. And I bet you missed me too."

"Yes, yes I did." Abigail said.

Robert smiled through his tears. "We have a lot to talk about."

Krei sighed, then he stared in disgust at his brother. He then dialled the police immediately.

Almost a few minutes later, the cops showed up. The minute they saw Callaghan, they started toward him. Callaghan raised his hand to them. "Officers, I am no longer the villain I once was." Callaghan said. "Hiro Hamada has changed me, and now, I have changed my ways for the better. Spare my life, and let me prove to all of the city that I am no longer a criminal.

The cops huddled and discussed something between them, then turned back.

"Professor Callaghan, you have proven yourself a criminal in the past, but however, you have proven that nothing is impossible when you change for everyone's good." With that, the cops considered something. They grinned.

"Professor Callaghan, Come to the court first thing tomorrow morning, and we shall discuss how we shall grant your request." Callaghan nodded in acceptance. The cops turned away, but Callaghan stopped them. "Wait." He said.

The cops turned. "Yes?" they asked.

"The _real_ criminal you need to arrest is right here." Robert said as he pushed a dirty and beat-looking Langstrom Krei towards them. "Here he is."

"Thanks." The front guard said. "We'll take it from here." The cops handcuffed Langstrom, and shoved him into a patrol car.

"And you'll have to take this as well." Hiro said, handing them the remains of the Nightmare Crown. "I think it'd be best if you disposed of it." He handed them the crystal as well. "You'd better put this crystal somewhere safe, and we've got another one back at Fred's manor. We'll hand it over to you if you stop by."

The cops agreed to this.

Alistair glared at his brother. "Well, brother, I think you learnt a valuable lesson - confessing to crime doesn't pay."

The patrol car drove away, with Langstrom glaring at the team as it left.

Robert stared at his daughter and hugged her. "Big Hero 6," Callaghan said, "I can never thank you enough for saving me and my daughter. I missed her so much!"

"It's okay, Dad. We can finally be together now." Abigail said.

"I am so happy to see them reunited." GoGo said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Hiro looked at her. "GoGo, are you-"

"No." GoGo snapped, cutting him off. "I… just have something in my eye."

Unbeknownst to them, a stranger was watching from a nearby rooftop. To a certain comic book fan, he was awfully familiar – apart from the suit he was wearing.

"Good job… my son." The stranger said.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Do you know who that stranger was?

I certainly do.

ANYWAY, So sorry for holding this back, I had lots to do. but I guess it was worth the wait, wasn't it?

Stay tuned for the epilogue, coming soon! Hopefully!

 _READ & REVIEW!_


End file.
